Blast Into the Past
by The Sand Demon's Fire Demon
Summary: Ginny and Hermione have been flung into the past and they fall in love, make new friends and have their hearts broken. Please read, even if the summary is sucky! HGSB GWRL
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter though I so don't get why we put these it right, indicating it's not ours but heck, on with the story!!**

* * *

A girl of 17 named Hermione Granger was sitting by the lake of the ruined Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She was thinking of everyone she had lost due to the war between Voldemort and his followers to what everyone had dubbed as Dumbledore's Army, taking the name from the rebel Defence Against the Dark Arts club she and her friends

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had set up, she smiled at the memory. Fifth year, the year that everyone realised Harry had been telling the truth all along, the year Voldemort showed himself, the year…..the year Sirius died.

Hermione's smile faded and she brought her knees to her chest, folded her arms over them and buried her head into arms, sobbing softly as flashes of the people she loved and cared flew past her eyes, Sirius, Dumbledore, her parents, Ron and Harry. She, Hermione Jane Granger was the only one left of the Golden Trio, they had won the war, even if they did lose their saviour and his best friend.

Nobody blamed her for living, they knew she had almost died, she had only just recently been released from St. Mungos, the magical hospital, she had been there 2 months recovering, 3 weeks in a comatose state, she nearly died of a broken heart learning her best friends were gone, but she was strong and lived. Hermione missed everyone though, she had come back here, to relive her happy memories even though they brought tears to her eyes.

"MIONE!!" a voice echoed around the grounds, it was Ginny Weasley, her best friend, "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE - oh hey Mione!" Ginny grinned seeing her sitting by the lake.

"Hey," Hermione whispered starting to get up but a sudden force pulled her back down.

"Mione are you okay?" Ginny asked, stepping toward, she reached out a hand to touch her, and they both felt a pull on naval, like a portkey.

Hermione struggled to get up, but every time she tried she got pulled down and the ruined school was slowly fading, "Gin, what's going on?"

It was like movie being rewound, Hermione and Ginny looked desperately round trying to see what was going, but the images were making them dizzy and the next thing they knew everything was black.


	2. Prongs?

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter though I so don't get why we put these it fan fiction right, indicating it's not ours but heck, on with the story!!**

* * *

"Hey, Prongs, what's that by the lake?"

Hermione frowned as the voice penetrated her sleep, _wait, Prongs?_ she thought.

"Shit, I think their unconscious," a different voice said.

"Wow, so observant!" the first voice bit sarcastically back.

Hermione groaned and turned away from the hand on her shoulder and the sunlight.

"She's awake!" the first voice yelped.

"This one ain't!"

Hermione frowned and opened her eyes, blinking in the sun, "what the- GINNY!" she screamed sitting up then wincing at the sudden movement, "Jesus, shouldn't of done that, my head!"

"Are you okay?" someone asked hesitantly from behind her.

She nodded impatiently and turned to the right where a boy with messy black hair was examining Ginny, Hermione made her way over to Ginny and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Gin, Ginny wake up, it's me, Mione, come on, wake up."

"Is that her name, Ginny?" the boy asked, then it hit Hermione, he was just like Harry minus the green eyes and scar.

Hermione swallowed, "Yes, I'm Hermione, we need to see Dumbledore."

Hermione tried waking the girl again, "5 more minutes mum," Ginny mumbled, slapping at Hermione with her hand.

Hermione and the two boys chuckled, Hermione shook Ginny's shoulder again, "Gin, it's not your mother now, get up before I chuck you in the lake!"

Ginny sat up immediately, "you wouldn't dare," she whispered, her eyes narrowed.

"You wanna bet?" Hermione challenged, "but that isn't the point right now, the point is-"

"Mione, why does that guy look exactly like-"

"Ginny, say one more word, the Giant Squid will have someone to play with."

Ginny gulped and nodded, "wait second, Hogwarts…..dude who looks like…….AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hermione and the two boys covered their ears, "this is perfectly normal, she's a bit, well you know crazy!" Hermione shouted over the screams.

"BLACK! POTTER!" a crisp strict voice echoed across the grounds, "what are up to at 6 in the morning with two young ladies whom I have never seen before?"

"Well, Professor, we were heading out for a morning walk you know, and saw these two young ladies whom you have never seen before, unconscious by the lake-" the boy with messy black hair started.

"So we came to see weather they were okay and then one of them woke up and woke the other up, who started rambling, then she started screaming!" the boy with black but elegant hair said.

The Professor looked at the four of them, "maybe you should see Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione leapt to her feet, "okay, let's-" she stopped, Ginny was sitting there staring into space her mouth hanging open, "Gin?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!!" Ginny screamed, leaping to her feet and grabbing Hermione's arm, causing Hermione to start screaming, soon there were two screaming girls, two amused boys and a very confused Professor Mcgonagall.

"SCILENCE!!!" the Professor ordered, massaging her temples, "this way to Professor Dumbledore."

The group headed toward the castle and Professor Dumbledore's office.

Ginny and Hermione were still a bit jumpy, and Ginny almost screeched when the boy that looked uncannily like Harry put a hand on her shoulder and appeared next to her, "I'm James Potter," he said in an under tone to the two of them, then the second boy appeared next to Hermione.

"I'm Sirius Black," he muttered, keeping an eye on Mcgonagall's back.

"Hermione," Hermione replied, "and this is Ginny," she pointed to Ginny, who looked incredibly pale.

"Nice to meet you," James said, "are going to go to school here?"

"Hopefully," Hermione mumbled, as they came to a halt.

"Well, if you are, try and get into Gryffindor, that's our house," Sirius grinned.

"Pepper Imps," Mcgonagall sighed and the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office leapt aside, "well hurry up and step on the stairs, all four of you," she added as Sirius and James were about to walk away.

The five of them went up to Dumbledore's office and waited as Mcgonagall knocked on the big oak doors.


	3. Do you like her?

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter though I so don't get why we put these it fan fiction right, indicating it's not ours but heck, on with the story!!**

* * *

Mcgonagall knocked on the doors and waited for the reply from the wise old man…….there was none, the Professor knocked again waited a bit, still no reply. 

"Albus, Albus open the door, this is important!" Professor Mcgonagall snapped, tapping the door sharply.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," the old Headmaster yawned from the other side of the door, "cranky old witch."

Sirius, James, Hermione and Ginny snorted then quickly started coughing to hide their laughter as the said, cranky old witch glared at them, the door flew open revealing a man with long white beard and hair in a purple dressing gown and slippers.

"How can I help you, Minerva?" Professor Dumbledore smiled, moving from the doorway so the group could enter the office.

"I heard the cranky old witch comment Albus," Mcgonagall sniffed, sitting down in a seat, and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked, looking politely puzzled, "Mr Potter, Mr Black, what are two doing back here, I only saw you last after you delightful - (insert Mcgonagall glare) - ahem I mean, very irresponsible prank yesterday at the start of year feast, pink really doesn't go with the Slytherin colours though."

The two troublemakers struggled to keep a straight face as he said this and Hermione and Ginny looked curiously at them.

"Pink, Slytherin?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow, then she smiled mischievously, "what did you do to them?"

"Well we-" Sirius started, trying to keep his laughter in.

"Now is not the time to exchange tales of wrongdoing!" Mcgonagall barked, "now, I found these four down by the lake and the girls I don't recognise but Black and Potter were with them and I thought it best if I brought them to see you, now explain yourselves to Professor Dumbledore!"

"Um, well, it's a rather long story and I think it's best if only a dew people know about this, so can we speak with you alone Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked hesitantly, while Ginny nodded.

"Very well, can you three please step outside?" Dumbledore asked, indicating to Sirius, James and Mcgonagall.

Mcgonagall stood and headed for the door, but James and Sirius stayed put.

"You can trust us, can we stay, please?" Sirius asked, putting on puppy dog eyes.

"No," Hermione stated, turning to Professor Dumbledore.

"Please, Mione, we promise we won't tell a soul, please?!" James begged.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black, you can wait outside, I will call you in when they have finished their story, understand?" Dumbledore said, looking over the rims of his glasses at them.

"Fine," they huffed in unison and left the room with Mcgonagall.

As soon as the door shut, Dumbledore turned grave, "I know where you are from, you can go by the names you have, but you will change you last names and will be sisters, Ginny, you are a year younger, correct?" Dumbledore said, Ginny nodded gaping at him, "you will go by the names Hermione and Ginny Franks, understand, now tell me your house and you may leave."

"Gryffindor," Hermione choked out, "we're both in Gryffindor, but how did you know?"

"That is not important," he said, smiling, "now, Mr Potter, Mr Black and Professor Mcgonagall, you may enter," he said with a flick of his wand, opening the door, "now Mr Potter, Mr Black, you and your friends are to take care of Hermione and Ginny Franks, understand? Ask Miss Lily Evans to help also, and find someone from the year below to take Ginny to lessons, okay? And your things will be in the seventh year dormitories, you can stay with your sister, Ginny."

Sirius, James, Ginny and Hermione nodded and grinned, "does this mean you two are in Gryffindor?" Sirius asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "yep."

"Great, come on, you gotta meet Remus and Lily, they're probably in the Great Hall right now!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing Hermione and dragging her to the door.

The other occupants of the room looked at him with their eyebrows raised.

"Um, Sirius, can you let go of my hand?" Hermione asked, trying not to giggle.

Sirius grinned, "nope, now come on, James grab Ginny and let's go!"

The girls were dragged unceremoniously out the office and toward the Great Hall.

Hermione could hear Ginny's threats and protest behind her.

"Listen to me, I'm excellent at Bat Bogey Hexes and if you don't let me go right now, I swear to God, you will pay!!" she screamed, wriggling.

James just smiled and kept on dragging her, going a little bit faster, causing her to scream……….. loudly.

"JAMES POTTER!!! LET ME GO, YOU STINKING……….KIDNAPPER!!!!!!!"

Hermione burst out laughing, along with James and Sirius.

"So, Hermione, how are you and Ginny related?" Sirius asked, dragging her down a set of stairs, Ginny's shrieks were starting to subside.

"She's my younger sister, I know we look nothing alike, it's kinda weird!" Hermione giggled, "now can let me go, I'm sure I can walk perfectly well on my own."

"Fine, just trying to be nice, but that just doesn't work huh?" Sirius pouted, letting go of her hand and crossing his arms.

"You're having a tantrum are you Padfoot?" James laughed, now walking beside them, he had now let go of Ginny's hand as she threatened his manhood and she was walking next Sirius, as far from James as possible in case he grabbed her again.

"No," Sirius muttered childishly.

"Aw, bless," Hermione giggled, "Siri is upset, I know we should give him a big hug to make him feel better!"

James leapt onto Sirius sending them rolling across the Entrance Hall, "PRONGS!!! YOU MORON GET OFF!!!!" Sirius was heard screaming as they rolled out of the front doors and onto the grounds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" James screamed, "THE GRASS IS WET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hermione and Ginny were doubled over laughing watching the two running round screaming about the wet grass.

"MY ARSE IS WET PRONGS, YOU BASTARD!!!" Sirius was heard screaming.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT MIONE TOLD ME TO HUG YOU!!!!!" James shouted back, they both stopped and looked over at the laughing girls, who had now both stopped and the mischievous glint in the boys eyes as they made their way over, "GET HER!!!!"

Hermione screamed and ran, but one of them caught her round the waist and tackled her to the wet ground, "aw jesus it is wet! Get off me!"

The person who had grabbed her chuckled, "don't think so."

Hermione realised it was Sirius, she rolled over so she was facing him, she glared, "get off of me now," she said slowly and dangerously.

Sirius just grinned, "nope, I kinda like it here."

"BLACK!! WHAT ARE YOU AND POTTER UP TO NOW?!" came a voice from the front doors.

"Evans!" James exclaimed, running over to her, "how are you this beautiful day?"

"I would be a lot better if you weren't causing that poor girl to scream, now get up Black and let her go!"

Sirius got up and then offered a hand to Hermione who took it, still glaring at Sirius.

"You're evil," she mumbled, snatching her hand away and crossing her arms.

"Why thank you," Sirius replied proudly, standing in an arrogant pose hand on hips, causing Hermione and everyone else to laugh, "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long."

Hermione smiles a small smile and heads toward James, Ginny and Lily, James was trying to flirt with Lily and she just kept rolling her eyes, but smiled as Hermione approached.

"Hi, I'm Lily, Head Girl, Dumbledore informed me of your arrival," she said, nodding to Hermione and Ginny.

"I'm Hermione," Hermione replied, "and this is my sister Ginny."

"You two look nothing alike!" Lily cried, then laughed, "well it's the same with my sister, we're polar opposites me and Petunia."

"Yep, same with me and Mione, she's a bookworm (this earned her a slap from Hermione) and I'm a loudmouth!"

Hermione poked her tongue out, "just because I'm smarter than you doesn't mean I'm a bookworm, Ginny!"

"She certainly don't look like a bookworm," Sirius muttered to James, but Hermione heard.

"I heard that Sirius, and thank you," Hermione grinned, "see am not a bookworm!"

Sirius blushed as Hermione stated she heard him, but sighed with relief at the fact she didn't mind, James glanced him, then nudged him.

"Do you like her?" he whispered, barely audible.

Sirius glanced at her laughing with Lily and Ginny, "I've only just met her mate, we'll see."


	4. Damn Potions

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise, even if I can dream………**

**Oh and before I forget, Peter is non existent in this story because I hate him so much, hah take that Pettigrew!**

Ginny and Hermione were led into the Great Hall by Sirius, Lily and James, everyone turned to see if Lily and James were having yet another argument, but they weren't…….unfortunately, but their eyes lingered on the two new students as they followed the trio to the Gryffindor table.

"I knew we looked good, but is everyone staring?" Ginny joked nervously as they sat down, a sandy haired boy snorted as she spoke, Ginny giggled, "at least _someone _understands my humour, Ginny Franks," she said holding her hand out to the boy.

"Remus Lupin," he grinned, shaking her hand "your new here."

"Yes, me and my sister Hermione," Ginny gestured to Hermione as she spoke, "exchange students from Canada," she lied smoothly.

"You two don't look a thing alike," he commented, still grinning.

"I know!"

The rest of the group surveyed them with interest, they got along instantly and were already acting like old friends.

"Hey, Mione," Sirius suddenly said, "you never told us you were from Canada."

"You never asked," Hermione countered, watching Ginny and Remus from the corner of her eye.

"Good point, but you still could have said!" Sirius whined.

"And what would the significance been?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow raised and a small smile on her lips, "anyone would think you wanted to know everything about me, Mr Black."

"Well what's wrong with that?"

Lily and James watched the two duos with raised eyebrows, "do you get the feeling, we're being left out of the loop?" James grinned, turning to face Lily.

"Yes, Potter, yes I do," Lily laughed, _Potter's not that bad_ she mused _whoa, what happened conceited arrogant bulling toe-rag? You hate Potter, remember?!_ Lily shook her head to clear her thoughts, then turned to the two 'sisters'.

"Do you two have your timetables?" she asked with a smile.

"No," the two girls frowned, Hermione turned to Ginny, "we should go see Dumbledore about it after breakfast."

Ginny nodded, "yeah, okay."

When they finished breakfast they went to the Head Table accompanied by the Marauders and Lily.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked hesitantly, wringing her hands.

"Ah Miss Franks and Miss Franks, I was wondering when I would see you, here are you timetables," he said, handing them to the two girls, "I have put you in all the same lessons as Miss Evans, Hermione, and Ginny you are in all the same lessons as a Miss Tiffany Holmes, Miss Evans should be able to introduce you."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione and Ginny said in unison and they left.

"Ginny, Tiffany's over here," Lily said, leading the way to a black haired girl with stunning blue eyes.

Hermione watched as they got acquainted then looked at her timetable, James and Remus were talking in hushed whispers, she caught words such as, 'Shrieking Shack' and 'usual time'.

"What do you have first?" Sirius asked, trying to peer over her shoulder.

Hermione groaned, "Double potions!"

Sirius smiled, "so have I! I'll walk you down, unfortunately we have it with the Slytherins, so I make sure to take care of you, especially from Snivellius, he might wipe his grease on you."

Hermione faked confusion, "what's wrong with the Slytherins and Snivellius?"

Sirius laughed, "I forgot you wouldn't know about Snivellius and his-"

"Black, how many times have I told you not to call him that?" Lily snapped as she joined the four 17 year olds again.

"A lot, but I never listen," Sirius said, turning back to Hermione, "the Slytherins are a bunch of purebloods who think they're better than everyone else, just because of that one little fact, unfortunately most of family are in that house," Sirius explained in a dark voice, following James, Remus and Lily from the hall, "most of the Slytherins also are most probably going to support our precious Voldie."

Hermione nodded, face grim, "and Snivellius?"

"A greasy haired kid in our year, always trying to hex us."

"You forgot the small fact that _you_ always hex him, Black," Lily's voice said coldly.

"Only when he hexes us, Evans," Sirius grinned, as they entered the cold dungeons.

Lily smiled, but didn't say anything to Sirius, she instead turned to Hermione, "do you want to sit by me Hermione?"

"Yeah, okay," Hermione said, following Lily to a seat in the middle row, Sirius, James and Remus sitting at the next desk.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but Professor Slughorn entered.

"Good morning!" he said jovially, "I heard we had a new student in a midst!" he said happily, facing Hermione, "I'm Professor Slughorn, and you are my dear?"

"Hermione Gra-Franks, sir," Hermione replied, cursing herself for almost mixing her name up.

"And where are you from?" he asked, still beaming.

"Me and my sister Ginny are exchange students from Canada," she said, starting to get irritated by the fat little man on his too small legs.

"Well, I hope you have a talent in Potions, I'm looking forward to seeing it!"

Hermione nodded and smiled slightly, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out as he turned his back, continuing on his way to the front of the classroom, suddenly a piece of parchment was slipped onto her desk.

_I see ol' Sluggie's taking a liking to you and we haven't even started yet! -S_

Hermione shook her head and wrote a reply.

**I guess I'll have to show his how bad at Potions I am.-H**

She quickly slipped it onto Sirius' desk without taking her eyes from the front of the classroom, she heard a small laugh from beside her, then the parchment was back in front of her.

_I doubt your bad a Potions, your sister said you were a bookworm after all .-S_

Hermione grinned slightly, then remembered what he had said earlier.

**Ah, but Mr Black, remember what you said, you said I didn't look like a bookworm.-H**

She looked at him from the corner of her eye as she passed him the note and noted a light blush on his cheeks, _yes! Score one for us!_ she thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by Lily.

"You shouldn't be passing notes, Hermione!" she hissed as another note came into view, Hermione nodded.

"I'll tell him to stop now," she whispered, unfolding the note.

_I do vaguely remember that, I bet you Lily will tell you off while I'm writing this note.-S _

Hermione quickly scribbled the reply.

**You were right, now quit passing me notes Black, you'll get me in trouble on my first day!-H**

Hermione flicked the note over to him and heard a chuckle and a lot of scuffling then, the next thing she knew, a piece of parchment hit her head, she turned to glare at him, but he but on an, What-It-Wasn't-Me! look. She sighed and unfolded the note.

_It's his job Mione.-J_

_Hey get your note, Prongs!-S_

For christ's sake guys, she's right now quit passing notes, Padfoot.-R

_Padfoot started it!-J_

_Don't blame me, if you hadn't written on my note, none of this would have happened.-S_

I don't care, now just quit it!-R

_Moony you are such a killjoy.-J_

_I agree with Prongs!-S_

_I knew you would!-J_

I SAID QUIT PASSING NO-

Hermione chuckled and shoved the note in her bag.

"Well, get started then!" Professor Slughorn's voice rang around the dungeons.

"What?" Hermione said, panicking.

"If you hadn't been passing notes, this wouldn't have happened," Lily said in a sing-song voice.

"Lily please!" Hermione begged, "I promise to never do it again!"

"Fine," Lily said, her emerald eyes twinkling, "we're making a Vertiserum potion, we're working in partners or threes, so I guess we're working together!"

Hermione nodded and smiled gratefully, "thanks, Lily!"

Hermione felt someone poke her in the arm, she turned, it was Sirius, looking frantic as James and Remus wouldn't tell him what to do.

"Mione, what do you we do?" he asked, putting on puppy dog eyes.

"Shall I tell him Lily?" she asked her partner, her full laughter.

Lily mocked thinking before answering, "no."

"You heard her," Hermione said, turning back to the potion with Lily.

"Aw come on Hermione," Sirius pleaded, Hermione was having trouble holding back her laughter, "I did help you after all."

Hermione contemplated this, "fine," she said, causing him to beam at her, "we're making a Vertiserum potion, working in pairs or threes."

"Thanks," he muttered, before turning to Remus and James and hitting over the backs of the head.

"OW!" resounded round the classroom.

"Mr Lupin, Mr Potter, keep it down please!" Professor Slughorn said.

"Sorry Professor," they replied, glaring at Sirius who was using his innocent expression the one that made Mcgonagall very suspicious.

Hermione stifled a laugh and the rest of the lesson went smoothly and Professor Slughorn praised Hermione and Lily's potion and by the time they had bottled the potion and put it on the desk, the bell had rung.

"I knew you'd be good at potions," a voice said into Hermione's ear, startling her.

She jumped and looked round, it was Sirius, "jesus, you don't do that to people," she said, smiling slightly.

He just grinned at her, "so what do you have next, Miss Franks?"

"Um, I have no idea," she laughed, "Lily, what have we got next?"

"Transfiguration," was the reply.


	5. Operation Matchmaker is created

**Me: If I owned Harry Potter I would-**

**Sirius: But you don't**

**Me: Yeah, but if I did-**

**James: But you don't**

**Me: If I did-**

**Lily: Face it, you are never going to own my son or anyone else in the story**

**Me: You just have to spoil my dreams don't you?**

**Remus: It's our job**

**Me: I'm going to make you do evil things you four, EVIL!!**

**Sirius, James, Lily & Remus: Uh oh!**

**Hermione : Rose would like to thank all her reviewers**

**Ginny: who ever hasn't reviewed, REVIEW!!**

**Me: I love you two, that's why you're the main characters! Well on with the story!**

* * *

The rest of the school day went smoothly, the Marauders saving their pranks for later in the year…….like tomorrow.

Hermione, Ginny, Lily and the boys were crowded round the fire in the Gryffindor common room, surprisingly, Lily was actually calling James, James.

"You know you never did tell me what Dumbledore meant when he said pink doesn't really suit the Slytherins," Hermione choked out having laughed so hard as the Marauders told her and Ginny of some of their pranks.

Sirius chuckled and then replied, "well, we managed to get to the Great Hall early during the start of term feast, using Jamsies Head Boy status" (here Lily snorted) "and put a giant bucket of pink goop over the Slytherin table, Moony here then invisblised it and then while Dumbledore was saying his speech we uninvisblised it and flipped over the bucket, therefore covering the Slytherins in pink."

Hermione and Ginny raised their eyebrows and then laughed, Hermione then coughed out, "you do realised 'invisblised' and 'uninvisblised' aren't even words right?"

Sirius turned a pink colour that rivalled the fuchsia that the Slytherins had sported at the beginning of the year, "so?" he muttered, not liking being made fun of.

"It's ok, Sirius dear," Hermione giggled, patting his shoulder, failing to hold in her laughter at his obvious embarrassment.

Sirius poked his tongue out at her and then smiled, "aw, I knew you loved me!"

"Of course Sirius, I can't resist you, take me now," she replied in a flat causing everyone to giggle or chuckle.

Sirius leapt on Hermione causing her to squeal and crash to the floor, taking him with her, he landed on top of her.

"Get off me Black, this is the second time today you've been on top of me, now get off!" Hermione insisted, trying to push him off of her and failing.

"You told me to," he said, a mischievous grin creeping over his face, "so I think I will."

Hermione scowled, "I don't think so, I've only just met you, now move," she said slowly and calmly, ignoring the laughter above them.

"Nah, I quite like it here."

"Lily, James, get him off of me!" Hermione whined when she realised he simply wasn't going to move.

"Nope, this quite entertaining, don't you think James?" Lily smirked, giggles erupting from her.

"Yep, what about you, Remus?" James replied.

"I have to agree, and you Ginny?" Remus grinned.

"Sorry Mione, I just love watching you squirm," Ginny said happily.

"You will all burn in hell and I disown you Ginerva Franks now-" Hermione was cut off as Sirius kissed her, her eyes widened in shock and she froze, gasps and "oooooooohs!" were heard.

Sirius pulled away, "you know, I think that's the first time I've kissed a girl and she never kissed back."

"I'm glad I could be the first," Hermione said, trying to regain her composure (which is kinda hard with a guy lying on top of you and you've just been kissed, not to mention hot guy), "now, move."

Sirius complied, still confused as to why she didn't kiss back, he thought she liked him, heck every girl liked him, he sighed as he watched the girls leave for their dormitories.

"I knew you liked her!" James cheered as the girls disappeared, "you owe me five galleons Moony!"

Moony muttered something under his breath while Sirius watched wide eyed, "you two made a bet?!" he asked incredulously, as he saw Remus had over five shiny coins to James.

"Well, you kept ogling at her in Potions, then in Transfiguration, then at lunch, it was the same at breakfast now you come to think of it and at dinner too and you simply wouldn't stop staring at her tonight," James said thoughtfully, grin still in place.

Remus saw Sirius wasn't exactly happy and guessed it was because he thought Hermione didn't like him, "I'm sure she was just shocked that you just kissed her in front of well _everyone_ and you know there's the fact that she barely knows you, but I'm sure it'll work out, Padfoot mate."

"Your right, I'll just leave her time to mull it over, she obviously knows that I like her now," Sirius said, burying his face in his hands, while Remus thought_ Score, I'm always right!_

"You know, Moony, I think you like a certain Miss Franks, the younger one," James said hurriedly as Sirius glared at the werewolf.

"What, I've only just met her and well, she's a year younger than me, well what do you know anyway Prongs?" Remus snapped, cursing himself for being so obvious.

"You have the same symptoms as Mr Padfoot here," James said in an all knowing voice.

"You mean the same as you, staring after the said girl with hearts in your eyes?" Sirius said, barely repressing a grin.

"Well, you're doing exactly the same thing with Hermione!" James argued.

"And Moony over here is doing the same with Ginny," Sirius smiled, "I say it's time for Operation Matchmaker, Prongs ol' pal."

"I agree," James replied, ignoring Remus' protests, "we'll do that after your Matchmaking, right Moony?"

Remus smirked, "certainly, Mr Prongs, certainly."

Sirius glared at them, the trio unaware a very similar conversation was going on in the girls dorms…….

In the Girls Dorms

"I can't believe Sirius just kissed you like that!" Ginny squealed as soon as the door had shut, "and I also can't believe you didn't kiss back, I'm very ashamed in you!"

"Oh shut up, Gin," Hermione snapped back, sitting down on the bed, "I was so surprised, one second I was shouting at you guys, the next he was kissing me, I was just so…shocked."

Lily patted her back, "don't worry, those Marauders never give up, James has been asking me out for years, never give up," she laughed, sitting next to Hermione.

"Yeah, but Hermione likes him back," Ginny said, an evil grin upon her face.

"Well, you like Remus!" Hermione retorted, satisfied as Ginny went a bright red colour.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ginny mumbled, her face the same colour as her hair, "Lily likes James!"

Lily just laughed, "I have avoided the, 'Potter charm', as he likes to call it for years, and I still can," she said smoothly, though neither girl missed the pink patches that appeared on her usually pale skin.

"Hah, I'm right!" Ginny said triumphantly, doing a victory dance.

Lily then did a mirror of Ginny's evil grin, "then I say it's time for Operation Matchmaker, what do you say Hermione?"

Hermione mocked being thoughtful for a while, "I do agree with you Miss Evans."

"Good, we'll start Ginny's Matchmaker….right after yours," Lily smiled, watching Hermione's jaw drop.

"You can't do that," she protested (a lot of protesting and evil grins today huh?).

"You wanna bet?" Ginny said, her eyes narrowing maliciously, the evilness never leaving her face.

"I thought only Slytherins were meant to be evil," Hermione muttered, rummaging through her trunk to find her pyjamas.

"Well, we can be, but not often," Lily laughed, "we'll begin tomorrow."

"Aw man," Hermione groaned, flopping into bed, but smiled as she relived the memory of Sirius' lips on her, they really were quite soft….

* * *

AN: I'm sorry it's so short, I ran out of ideas, next chappie up soon!! 


	6. Operation Matchmaker is GO!

**Me: I love all my reviewers and therefore, Sirius, James and Remus are going to give you all a kiss!**

**Lily, Hermione & Ginny: NO!**

**James: I knew you couldn't resist me Evans!**

**Sirius: Same to you Hermione!**

**Remus: I need new friends**

**Sirius & James: Hey!**

**Me: I don't own anything you recognise, now quit arguing and get into the story you six!**

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and happy, then she remembered what Lily and Ginny had planned to do and dread filled every fibre in her body, _I can't like him, he's Harry's godfather, I could be going home anytime now,_ she thought burying her head in hands, her head snapped up again, Dumbledore hadn't said a word as to how they were meant to get home, she groaned and looked at the time, 7:00am, _great!_ she thought sarcastically.

Hermione picked up a slipper from the floor and threw it at Ginny's head, "Gin, wakey, wakey!" she giggled as her slipper hit the target.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Mione?!" Ginny demanded, picking up the slipper and chucking it back, unfortunately Hermione ducked and it hit Lily who was on the next bed.

"OW!" Lily cried, sitting up and looking blearily around, "who threw that?"

Ginny and Hermione pointed to each other, "she did it!" they said, laughing.

Lily grinned, "ready for Operation Matchmaker?"

Hermione's smile slid from her face, "I hate you."

"Aw, love you too!" Ginny cooed, still laughing, then she turned serious, Hermione gulped, "right," Ginny said, an army uniform appearing on her body and a poster of clothes behind her, she also had a horses' whip, "phase one, clothing, you have to dress appropriately to attract the target's attention, understood?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "is this really -"

"I SAID UNDERSTOOD?!" Ginny screamed (AN: Pretend there are no other girls in the room, I like this idea so deal with it, army Ginny!).

Hermione saluted, "yes ma'am!"

"Evans! Search the soldier's trunk and find clothing!" Ginny ordered, slapping the whip against her side, she winced and rubbed her tight, "bugger," she muttered.

Lily was searching the trunk, clothes strewn over the floor, "General, there is no appropriate clothing, but I could perform a spell to make it appropriate, ma'am!"

"Then do so at once!" Ginny said, still rubbing her sore thigh.

Hermione headed for the bathroom, "where do you think you're going, maggot?" Ginny screamed, Hermione turned.

"To the bathroom, for a shower and to brush my teeth," she said slowly, holding up her dressing gown and toothbrush along with underwear.

"Hurry up, we only have T minus 10 minutes to find clothing, then we have to do your hair and make up and find ourselves clothing!" Ginny said, stamping her foot.

Hermione grumbled her way to the bathroom, mimicking Ginny under her breath, "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ginny screeched, Hermione shook her head and ran for the bathroom, Ginny did a mean Bat Bogey Hex!

Half an hour later Hermione exited the bathroom to her roommates grinning manically (they were dressed in the same thing Hermione will be wearing) holding up a black pleated mini skirt, a tight fitting school blouse that would just cover her belly button, a tie, a Gryffindor robe and a pair of stilettos. They also were holding a hair brush and a make up kit.

"Guys, back away from me, I'm warning you!" Hermione said trembling, fumbling for her wand then realised she left it by her bedside table, she glanced at it then at Ginny and Lily who were advancing on her, grins still fixed in place, "NOOOOOOO!" she cried, leaping for it, "hey I'm going in slow-" she was cut off by Lily and Ginny tackling her.

"Hold her down, I'll get the clothes on, then you do the make up, then I'll do the hair while your doing the make up, understood, Lieutenant?" Ginny said, fixing the skirt in place.

"Yes, General!" Lily replied, holding down Hermione's legs to stop her kicking.

(Twenty minutes later)

The girls left the dormitory with ten minutes left to get breakfast and get to their classes.

"You know we'd probably have fifteen minutes if Hermione hadn't been difficult!" Ginny whined, "and I still gotta find Tiffany!"

"Don't blame me, Ginny," Hermione huffed, trying to cover her bare midriff.

"Quit tugging it!" Lily ordered, "otherwise something else will be showing!"

Hermione ceased at once, "come on I'm hungry."

"You know I am too," a voice said behind them, they turned, it was the Marauders and all of their jaws dropped as they caught sight of the girls.

"Wow," they said in unison, their eyes travelling the girls bodies from head to toe.

"Hello?" Ginny said, snapping her fingers in front of Remus' face, "anybody home?"

Remus shook himself, "sorry, shocked, you know?"

"So you're saying we can't look like this normally?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms, the other two imitated her.

"He didn't mean that," Sirius said, elbowing Remus in the side, "did you, Moony?"

"No, not at all, you looked good yesterday too," he said, his eyes never leaving Ginny.

"I think you look good all the time, my Lily flower," James said, standing next to her, "may escort you to breakfast?" he asked, offering his arm.

"I suppose so," Lily said, causing the boys jaws to drop…..again, she took his arm and they left the common.

"Would madam like me to do the same for her?" Remus smiled at Ginny.

"Certainly, good sir," she replied, following James and Lily with Remus.

"So wanna go to breakfast?" Sirius asked, looking at shoes, a slight redness to his usual pale complexion.

"I'd love to," Hermione grinned, heading for the portrait, she turned back, "well are you coming?"

Sirius grinned and nodded, "yeah, let's go," he said, "look about the kiss yesterday, I understand if you just wanna forget it, cause-"

"I don't want to forget it."

"You're right we've only just met and - wait what?"

"I don't want to forget the kiss," Hermione replied, "I was just so shocked you know?"

He nodded, "yeah, so wanna go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?"

"Hogsmeade?" Hermione said, acting confused, remembering she wasn't supposed to know about it.

"Yeah, it's this village just outside Hogwarts, we go there on the weekends, so you fancy it?"

"Yeah, sure," Hermione smiled, just as they reached the doors to the Great Hall.

They spotted their friends and made their way over to them, grinning like mad men (or women in Hermione's case).

"What's got you so happy?" Ginny asked as Hermione sat next to her.

"Yeah, same for you Padfoot?" James said, eyeing the two as Sirius slid in next to Hermione instead of next to him.

"Nothing," the two replied in unison.

"Well then, why are grinning like that?" Lily asked.

They looked at each other, "like what?" Hermione asked innocently, wanting revenge to what they did to her this morning.

"Like it's Christmas morning when Christmas is a month away?" James said, smiling slightly as the wheels in his head turned, figuring it out.

"It's not Christmas?!" Sirius said in mock outrage, slamming a fist on the table, sending a couple of first years running.

"YOU ASKED HERMIONE OUT DIDN'T YOU PADFOOT?!" James yelled, smiling happily, the entire hall turning to look at them.

"Might have," Sirius countered, causing death glares to be sent Hermione's way by a few dozen girls, Hermione gulped nervously.

"YOU SLY OLD DOG!" James shouted, slapping him on the back, leaning over Lily to do so.

"That's me," Sirius said, "now, Moony's turn for O.M," he muttered in an undertone to James, grinning evilly at Remus.

"Now, Ginny's turn for Operation Matchmaker," Hermione whispered into the girl's ear, "you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Sirius asked turning round to face Hermione.

"I wasn't talking to you," Hermione grinned, grabbing her bag and standing up, "Lily, what have we got first?"

"Charms," Lily said, standing up too, "see you at lunch, Gin."

"I'll walk part the way with you, I got Astromany," Ginny said, following the girls from the room.

The Marauders stood up and ran after them, "you do realise we have Charms too, right?" Sirius asked, catching up to them.

"Good for you," Hermione said distractedly and turning back to her whispered conversation with her friends.

"Ok, so the clothes worked for Target 1," Lily whispered to Hermione and Ginny, "but Target 2 seems to need a small push…..into a closet with the General here."

Ginny whacked her on the arm, "no," she hissed, "maybe if I just talk to him, get to know him more, you know?"

"Maybe, but we know Target 3 is already hooked, all he's gotta to do is ask you to Hogsmeade, like Sirius did, then Operation Matchmaker is done for you," Hermione said in a hushed voice.

Lily nodded, "yep, but Target 2 is definitely seems to resist our amazing work, what to do?"

"What are you three talking about, Target 1, Target 2 and Target 3?" James cut in, eyebrows furrowed.

The girls blushed, "nothing," Ginny said, smiling innocently, "gotta go!"

She ran, leaving the other two to defend themselves, she popped back, "good luck," she whispered, then disappeared again.

"Thanks," Lily and Hermione muttered sarcastically.

"Well, what are you up to?" Sirius asked, hands on hips.

"Like Ginny said nothing, absolutely nothing," Hermione said, then pouted, "anyone would think you didn't trust us."

Lily caught on and pouted too, looking up at James through her eyelashes, "yeah, I'm hurt."

James and Sirius turned to goo when the two girls looked at them like that, "no, no, we trust you, don't we guys?" Sirius insisted, nudging his two friends.

"Yeah, we trust you, promise," James said, "so, Lily flower, wanna go to Hogsmeade with me, we could double date with Sirius and Mione?"

Lily decided to keep him on tenterhooks, "I'll think about it," she smiled, high fiving Hermione behind their backs and walking away.

"YES!" James yelled, as Lily turned the corner and out of sight.

"James, as happy as I am for you, if we don't hurry, we'll be late for Charms," Remus said, checking his watch.

"Oh right, yeah," James said, victory dancing his way to the Charms room.

They sauntered in and sat in their usual seat at the back, Hermione and Lily were just in front of them with a girl from Hufflepuff, who's name is not important.

"Hey, Hermione, Lily, girl who's name I do not know," Sirius said, nodding each of them.

"The name's Helen, Black," the Hufflepuff said, glaring at him, then flipping her blonde hair over her shoulders and turning back to her friends who were sitting on the next desk.

"It's been too long fair maidens," James said dramatically, putting a hand over his heart and to his forehead.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "it's been about two seconds."

"Too long to be parted from such divine beauty," Sirius said, grinning at Hermione.

"As divine as their beauty may be Mr Black and Mr Potter, take your seats and we will begin," came Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice, the class echoed with sniggers and the two girls went bright red.

(AN: More note passing, YAY!)

_So, Lily flower, thought about my offer yet?-J_

Her chucked the note and it landed neatly in front of Lily. Hermione and Lily quickly read it, then grinned evilly.

"Play dumb," Hermione mouthed, turning front.

_**What offer?-L**_

She slid behind her and felt it being taken from her hand, she then heard chuckles and knew Sirius and Remus had read it. It was then in front of her again.

_I think she's playing dumb, what do you think Moony?-S_

I dunno, maybe Padfoot.-R

_Bugger off you two.-J_

_Language, Mr Prongs, language.-S_

You can talk Padfoot.-R

_Shut it you two, ignore them, Lily, my offer to Hogsmeade, do have a response?-J_

_If you don't say yes, Prongsie'll be very upset (insert puppy dog eyes).-S_

_Just chuck the note to Lily!-J_

Lily gigged, then prodded Hermione and they scribbled a response, all the while listening to Professor Flitwick telling the about the -insert very advanced charm here- Charm.

**Have you thought about it Lily?-H**

_**A little bit, Mione, I'm not sure though, I would like a double date.-L**_

**And it would be nice for girl company, instead of listening to Padfoot drone on and on, what's with their weird nicknames anyway? Padfoot, Prongs and Moony?-H**

_**I dunno, you guys better answer that question, got it?-L**_

**I'm very curious, so is it a yes or no?-H**

_**It's a-**_

The note stopped there, they threw it back then were very satisfied to hear Sirius yell, "I DO NOT DRONE ON AND ON!"

The class burst out laughing, including Hermione and Lily, they could feel the boys glaring at the backs of their heads.

"Mr Black, be silent, I am trying to teach, if I have one more outburst or stupidness come from you, you'll be in detention," Professor Flitwick said angrily, turning back to the class.

"Pity he can't help the stupidness," Lily muttered to Hermione, causing her to laugh but her laughs quickly became coughs as Professor Flitwick sent a glare her way.

The note was once again on her desk, she opened it.

_As I shouted to the class, I do NOT drone!-S_

Sorry Padfoot, but you do.-R

_About our nicknames, they're just random, got it?-J_

_Okay Lily, what's your reply to Jamesie's offer?-S_

Yep, we're dying to know (insert high pitched girly voice here).-R

_Please Lily!-J_

_HEY I HEARD THAT EVANS!!-S_

The giggled and pulled out their wands to practice the -insert very advance charm here- Charm, they replied with one word.

_**Yes.-L**_


	7. The Entertaining Lunch

**Sirius: EI EIPY EI EI!!**

**Everyone else: WTF?!**

**James: Sirius, did you have sugar again?**

**Sirius: SUGAR! WHERE?!**

**Everyone else: NO!!!**

**Remus: YOU ATE MY SECRET CHOCOLATE SUPPLY!!!!**

**Sirius: No…..I had sherbet!**

**Me: I don't own the evil little buggers…….thankfully**

**Hermione, Ginny & Lily: You don't love us anymore? -tears fill their eyes-**

**Me: I thank my reviewers, on with the story! -looks at evil death glares from characters and runs-**

* * *

James was on Cloud 9, Lily had said yes.

"You know, now all we gotta do is hook Moony boy here up with Ginny," James said, practically skipping toward the Great Hall for lunch, wanting to see Lily.

"Yeah, but how, Prongsie?" Sirius asked, keeping up with James' speed, desperate to see his Hermione.

"Look, you guys don't even know she likes me, so just leave it, it'll be fine, we can go as friends, considering you guys are going on dates," Remus groaned, his friends Cloud 9 attitudes getting on his nerves.

"Yeah, but if you come, we can, like totally, triple date!" Sirius said in a girly voice, one hand on hip and the other hand doing extravagant gestures.

"Oh my god, I'm going on a date with a trannie," came a disgusted voice from behind, the boys whipped round, the girls they were dying to see were there, along with Ginny.

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck and laughed slowly, "um, well you see, Moony's all upset, 'cause there's this girl he likes and he doesn't think she likes him."

Lily and Hermione glanced at Ginny, she looked impassive.

"Well who would like him, he's a stinking blood traitor," a slimy voice said behind the boys (Three guesses who it is).

"Why don't you bugger off, Malfoy?" James said coldly to the blonde haired idiot as the Marauders called him, "we weren't talking to you."

"You weren't exactly talking either were you , Potter?" Lucius Malfoy sneered, as his cronies sniggered, among them were Severus Snape, "you were to busy drooling over the Mudblood."

The Marauders pulled out their wands, but the girls put their hands on their arms.

"Leave it," the three girls whispered, then Hermione added, "he's not worth it, he's going to be licking Voldie's shoes clean soon anyway, eh Malfoy?"

Malfoy's face contorted with rage, "why don't you keep your mouth, you don't know the first thing about the Dark Lord."

"Last time I checked only Voldemort's followers called him the Dark Lord," Hermione replied coolly, "I bet you're what I am, muggle-born, half-blood, pureblood, I mean you can't insult me till you find out, right?"

"I'm going to guess, from your insolence, you're a Mudblood, just like Evans," Snape said, stepping next to Malfoy, "am I right?"

"We're not a Mudbloods, we're a muggle-borns," Ginny cut in.

"Same thing," Malfoy smirked, "though, you are pretty enough to be a pureblood, maybe I'll over look it, this one time," he said, his eyes travelling over her body.

Ginny put a finger to her lip and pretended to think, while Remus was trying to kill Malfoy, "you know," Ginny said, walking up to Malfoy, her hips swaying, then she reached him and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "why don't you go to hell?" she hissed vehemently then kneed him straight in the groin.

"OOOOOHHHH, MALFOY GOT HIS BALLS KICKED!!!!" Sirius screamed as a large group of girls exited the Great Hall, causing them to burst out laughing, while the Hermione and the boys congratulated Ginny and Lily said at a groaning Malfoy rolling on the floor.

"I can't believe you did that!" Lily yelped.

"We'll get you for this, Mudblood!" Snape yelled, as Crabbe and Goyle.Sr helped Malfoy up.

"Wow, I'm so scared!" Ginny said sarcastically, pretending to shake, "now that unpleasant ordeal is over, let's go and get lunch, I'm starving!"

The others laughed and followed her to the Great Hall, "you know, to celebrate, I think we need Honeydukes sherbet!"

"NO!" James and Remus screamed together.

"Why can't he have sherbet?" Hermione asked, watching Sirius as he stared into space, a dreamy expression on his face, "apart from the fact we can't get any obviously."

"Well you'd be surprised," James grinned, "but that's not the story right now, it's just, the last time Sirius had sherbet, he had a…." James paused for dramatic effect, then whispered hoarsely, "a sugar high."

Remus nodded mournfully while Sirius daydreamed of sherbet, "it was horrible, he never stopped singing ei eippy ei ei." (Look at beginning)

The girls gasped, "no."

"Yes, then he streaked across the grounds, with Mcgonagall chasing him, begging him to put on clothes, most of the poor girls were in tears," James said, wiping away a fake tear.

The girls, well, the girls were doubled over with laughter, "that was Sirius?" Lily choked out, tears of laughter running down her face.

Remus and James looked offended, "hey, we were responsible for him, and our little baby had detention for two months," James snapped, holding up two fingers for emphasis, "TWO MONTHS!!!"

Remus now had his face in his hands pretending to sob and Sirius was now murmuring, "sherbet, sherbet, SHERBET!!" under his breath.

"Ok, ok, no sherbet," Hermione said, glancing at Sirius from the corner of her eye, "how about jelly worms?"

"Yeah that's fine," Remus said, shrugging, "we'll just go get them, meet you in the Great Hall in about fifteen minutes."

Hermione shrugged and motioned for the girls to go to the Great Hall, "see you guys later and can you get me some rainbow sweets?"

"Sure!" James shouted back, "Moony, help me move Sirius, I think he thinks the wall is made of sherbet, he's licking it."

The girls looked back at this comment, it was true, Sirius Black, man of supposed elegance, was licking the wall, now screaming, "SHERBET!! NO GIVE ME BACK THE SHERBET!!!"

They back away slowly, then turned and ran into the Great Hall, "never let Sirius near sherbet, agreed?" Lily panted, sliding into a seat, the others following suit.

"Agreed," the other two said in unison.

"They better remember my rainbow sweets," Hermione mumbled, putting some grapes on her plate. (AN: Hey that rhymes!)

Fifteen Minutes later

"I can't believe Padfoot nearly bought all the sherbet!" James muttered, glancing sideways at the said boy who was hugging jelly worms.

"I can, he's obsessed, remember to tell the girls to never buy him sherbet," Remus said back, absently eating a chocolate frog, "you remembered Mione's rainbow sweets, right?"

James nodded, "yeah, I gave them to Padfoot, considering their Mione's."

Remus nodded, "right o-WHAT?!"

James paled, "oh crap, Padfoot, where are the rainbow sweets?"

"Wha-?" he asked, giving them an innocent smile, his teeth were flashing different colours, the colours of the rainbow.

"PADFOOT YOU ATE THE RAINBOW SWEETS!!" James screamed, then turned around as they realised they were at the doors of the Great Hall, and the doors were open, and Hermione heard every single word.

"So?" Sirius giggled childishly, "you gave them to me and I thought they were mine!"

"THEY WERE HERMIONE'S!" Remus screamed, panicking, they didn't know what Hermione was like when someone ate her sweets, if she was anything like Lily, this was bad.

"No! I'm sorry Hermione, James gave them to me!" Sirius said, running toward Hermione, "I'm really sorry, I didn't know!"

Hermione nodded and smiled, "you ate sherbet didn't you?" she said sweetly, her teeth bared in a grin, everyone but Sirius was running for the door, it was a scary image.

"Yep, it tasted really good!"

"So, why did you eat my rainbow sweets?" Hermione asked still in that sweet voice, while the others were seeking refuge under the Hufflepuff table.

"I thought they mine," he said, pointing to James who was looking warily at Hermione, "he gave them to me, he didn't tell me they were yours!"

"Ok, I forgive you," Hermione smiled, but then she turned to look at James, her face set in angelic mode, "James, dear, will you come here second please?"

James started to shake his head, but everyone pushed him forwards, "y-y-yes Hermione?" he stammered, handing all his sweets to Lily, "and those aren't yours, Lily."

"Why did you give my sweets to a sugar craving lunatic?" Hermione asked.

"I thought he knew they were yours," James said, shrinking back.

"Alright, everyone's forgiven," Hermione grinned, "I love freaking you guys out, it's hilarious!"

Everyone looked at her, eyebrows raised, "you did that to freak us out?" Remus asked, looking at her in disbelief while the girls rolled around with laughter, "you planned this didn't you?"

Hermione nodded, still grinning, "Yep, we knew you'd give the sweets to Sirius to give to me (I was going to pay you for them just so you know) and that he'd eat them, so I thought it'd be funny to freak you out."

"You're evil!" James exclaimed, "you could taint my Lily flower!"

"It was 'Lily flower's' idea, James," Ginny laughed, "she's already tainted!"

The boys huffed (except Sirius who was still hugging that bag of jelly worms), "you all are evil!"

"Thank you!" the three girls said cheerfully, then started giggling.

"Hey, Sirius," Hermione said.

"Yes, Mione?" he asked, rocking the jelly worms back and forth like it was a baby.

"Can I have a jelly worm?"

"Sure," he said and handed an extra long one over.

"How come WE weren't allowed one?" Remus asked indignantly, pointing at James and himself, "WE'RE your best friends."

"Yeah, but I'm taking Hermione to Hogsmeade, gotta give her what she wants or she might not go with me!"

The other two boys shrugged and started eating the sweets, let's just say it was a very entertaining lunch!

* * *

_AN: That was a random chapter, I hope you enjoyed, once again thanks to my reviewers!!_


	8. Idiot, some random person muttered

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, as you know I don't own anything you recognise, as much as I'd like to.**

**Lily: You never will**

**Me:…..**

**Hermione: Rose?**

**Me:……**

**Ginny: Are you okay?**

**Me:……**

**James: Why aren't you arguing?**

**Me:-sigh-**

**Remus: ANSWER US!!**

**Me:…..**

**Sirius: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR DEAR SWEET ROSE?!**

**Me: Wha? Oh sorry I was playing Wii Sports!! WIIIIIII!!!!!! Look, the ball went flying! I AM AWESOME ADMIT IT!!!!! ADMIT IT!!!!!**

**Everybody: -backs away, fearing for life-**

**Me: Hey, guys, come back!**

* * *

"I SWEAR TO GOD BLACK IF YOU DO NOT STOP DOING THAT I WILL RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND HANG YOU WITH THEM!!!!!" screamed the delightful Lily Evans as Sirius Black spat yet another spit ball at her.

"Clam down Lily," Hermione said soothingly, pulling her friend's arm and making her sit back down, "at least wait until after this Saturday before you kill him, I do want my date you know."

Sirius gaped, Hermione walked over to him and shut his mouth, her finger on his chin, "will you quit gaping, you look like a goldfish," she laughed, heading back to her space beside the fire where she was doing her Charms homework with Lily and Ginny.

"You're evil," Sirius muttered, turning to his friends who planning a prank, "we should prank the girls."

James and Remus looked at him as if he were mad, "and have Lily not go on that date with me, I don't think so, Padfoot," James said, shaking his head, "we'll prank the Slytherins, or some of our annoying fan girls."

Sirius nodded, an evil smirk that was very Slytherin like spreading across his face, "we could put dung bombs in their beds!"

"Excellent idea, Padfoot," Remus said, causing Sirius to grin, "but how exactly are we going to get the password to the Slytherin common room?"

Sirius' face fell, then it lit back up again, "one of us could hide under the invisibility cloak, then when a Slytherin goes in, we'll hear the password."

"Or I could tell you," James said, grinning like a mad man, "I am Head Boy, therefore, I know the passwords to all the common rooms!"

Remus and Sirius grinned mischievously, "so what is it?" they asked in unison.

"_Love us_!" James cried and everyone stared at them, eyebrows raised.

"That sounds familiar," Lily frowned, brushing her dark red hair from her face, "where have I heard that, it was recently….."

"You know I'm sure it's nothing, I mean they usually shout random things, right?" Ginny said, giving Remus a furtive glance that didn't go unnoticed by her two friends.

"Well, yeah," Lily said, choosing to ignore Ginny's glances that she was sending every couple of seconds, "but why '_love us'_ are they gay? OMG MY DATE TO HOGSMEADE'S GAY!!!!"

Everyone then turned to look at Lily, anime sweat drops appearing on their heads.

James looked incredibly insulted as did Remus and Sirius.

"I AM NOT GAY!!!" James shouted, very red in the face, Lily jumped to her feet.

"YEAH!" shouted Remus and Sirius.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHOUT '_LOVE US' _TO THE ENTIRE COMMON ROOM?!" Lily shouted back, "I'm going on a date with a gay guy," she whimpered, collapsing into her chair, Hermione and Ginny crowding round her to comfort her.

"OMG!" Hermione screamed, everyone turned their heads from Lily to Hermione, "THAT MUST MEAN MY DATE'S GAY TOO, NOOOOOOOO!!!"

Once again anime sweat drops appeared, "FOR CHRIST SAKE WE'RE NOT GAY!!!" Sirius screamed.

Hermione whimpered and buried her head in her hands, falling into the chair next to Lily, "date……gay guy….." was heard as she mumbled into her hands.

"WE'RE NOT GAY AND WE'LL PROVE IT!!!!" James cried, looking at Sirius and nodding his head.

Hermione lifted her head, "how are you gonna do that?"

"Like this," Sirius said, walking towards her, he knelt in front of her and kissed her, and this time she kissed back as wolf whistles went throughout the common room, then James did the same to Lily, surprised as he felt her returning the kiss.

"Happy now?" Sirius whispered as he pulled away from Hermione, she nodded, dazed.

Lily and James were still going at it.

Hermione shook her head, and smirked, it was a very evil smirk, "you know Sirius," she said, putting a finger on his chest, "I am now happy that you are no longer gay-"

"I was NEVER gay!!"

"Right, right, but I do have to give you punishment for scaring me like that," by this time James and Lily had stopped kissing and were looking at the two, slightly horrified expressions on their faces, Hermione then added the slightest pressure to her finger and pushed Sirius over, making him land on his butt very, very comically, "okay, revenge over, homework still to be done."

Everyone laughed as Sirius scrambled up, red in the face, "you're evil," he muttered.

Hermione looked and grinned, "thanks, Sirius, that's so sweet," she said, standing up and pinching his cheek, then sitting back down to finish her essay.

Sirius just grinned and shook his head, heading back for his seat where Remus and James were pissing themselves laughing.

"Shut up, we have a prank to pull you know and Operation Matchmaker to finish!" Sirius moaned, slapping them over the back of the heads, "one more thing."

"What?" James and Remus asked, looking up at their friend.

"Hermione Franks is the best kisser ever," he smirked, grabbing James' quill, making a fight ensue.

* * *

(The next morning)

"Shut up Padfoot," a voice muttered out of no where, "you're gonna get us caught!"

"I'm not saying anything!" another voice replied indignantly, louder, a lot louder than the previous one, the sound of someone smacking their forehead echoed through the corridor.

Someone coughed from behind them, "um, 'Padfoot', where are you?" the sweet voice (according to Sirius) of Hermione Franks aka Granger asked, though she was certain they were underneath the invisibility cloak, "and what on earth are you doing?"

"RUN!!" three voices screamed and footsteps echoed off the old stone walls.

Hermione looked at her two friends, one eyebrow raised, "what are they up to?" Ginny asked smiling slightly.

"I don't know, but I bet it's something bad!" Lily frowned, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Probably just some harmless prank," Hermione comforted, as they carried on toward the Great Hall for breakfast and as she said that sentence, screams erupted from the Great Hall, more specifically, the Slytherin table.

"Yeah, perfectly _harmless_!" Lily cried, running through the doors, ready to kill, "BLACK POTTER LUPIN GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!"

The three offending people sidled up to the raging Head Girl sheepishly, "we're sorry Lily Flower!" James said, pouting, his bottom lip stuck out.

"Yeah, we're sorry your Head Girl-ness!" Sirius said, bowing, causing the students to start giggling.

"Incredibly sorry," Remus said, a sheepish smile still across his features.

"Forgive us?" they asked in unison.

Lily smiled sweetly, causing them to gulp, "what exactly have you done, because I haven't had the chance to look at the damage?"

"Well," James said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "we placed dung bombs under the Slytherin benches, above them and under the table, therefore creating a rather large KABOOM!!!" James laughed manically, until Lily slapped him over the back of the head.

"10 points from Gryffindor each," she muttered quietly, "now go to your table, move it!"

They walked away shoulders slumped, "it was a great prank though," Hermione muttered, unfortunately for her the Marauders heard and glomped her, "GET OFF!" she screamed, trying not laugh, though she could barely breathe thanks to the three bodies currently hugging her, "isn't today the day we go to Hogsmeade?" she asked, smirking.

"Yep," Sirius said happily, still hugging her.

"If you don't let me go, I won't go with you Sirius," she laughed evilly, thunder and lightning behind her.

Sirius immediately let go, grabbing the other two by the scruff of the neck and dragging them off, "TO HOGSMEADE!" he cried, snatching Hermione's arm and dragging her out the Great Hall.

A few seconds later they came back in, Sirius with a giant lump on his head, "idiot," a random person muttered.

* * *

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!**

**please? you know you love me!**


	9. Compromising position?

**Me: I don't own it, as you know so read the story please.**

**Me (again): They still haven't come back after running away, maybe they'll be back later -sighs sadly-**

* * *

A few people stared at the four seventeen year olds huddled outside the door of the Three Broomsticks, mainly because they were all wearing black and looked as though they were spies.

"So we all know the plan right?" one of the them said in a not so quiet whisper, he was immediately bopped on the head by a girl with flaming red hair.

"Not so loud," the girl hissed, "they'll hear us."

They all turned they're sights to the red-headed girl and a sandy haired boy sitting together and laughing.

"They so like each other, why can't they just admit it!" the second boy in the group of 'mysterious' teens wined.

"Because they're afraid of rejection," the girl with curly hair whispered softly, "and Remus isn't as…..forward as you, Sirius and James."

"She's right," the other girl said, sparkles in her eyes, "this is so romantic, locking them into the Shrieking Shack and not letting them escape until they admit they're feelings to each other!" she squealed, causing the entire pub, including the two they were planning to lock up, to look at her.

"Um, who are guys locking up?" Remus asked timidly, shrinking away as his so called 'friends' approached them, wicked smirks on they're faces.

"Just don't struggle, this is for your own good, Moony, Ginny," James said, manic grin now fixed in place.

"James," Ginny started, officially terrified out of her wits, "what are on about?"

"It'll all be over soon," Sirius softly told her, "now hold still," he withdrew his wand, "_stupefy._"

Ginny slumped over the table, the others in the pub had gone back to what they were doing before, with the Marauders around, this was normal.

"SIRIUS!!!" Remus shouted, only to be stunned by James.

"To the Shrieking Shack!" Lily cried valiantly, pointing in the opposite direction of the Shrieking Shack, Hermione took her hand and changed the direction so it was pointing in the right way, "thank you!"

Hermione giggled and shook her head, she never would have taken part in anything so, so scandalous before, and it made her feel free, she hadn't felt like in this in such a long time.

"Hermione, quit daydreaming and hurry up," Sirius yelled, halfway down the road, Remus slung over his shoulder like he weighed nothing.

Hermione laughed and ran after them, "we're doing the right thing, right?" she asked, suddenly feeling bad.

"Yep, this'll help the realise their true feelings," James grinned, the usual mischievous twinkle sparking from behind his glasses, he looked so much like her best friend, yet he was so different from him.

"James is right, but remind me to tell Moony to lay off the chocolate when we next see him conscious," Sirius said, shifting the weight on his shoulder slightly, "jeez he's heavy! You're lucky you get to carry a girl who barely weighs a thing!!"

"She isn't exactly feather light, Padfoot!" James retorted as they approached the Shack.

"Um, guys," Lily said, eyeing the old ruin warily, "isn't this place haunted?"

"Nope," the two boys replied in unison as James pulled a hidden lever opening the door.

They dropped their two friends on the couch and were about to revive them, when Sirius smirked evilly, his Slytherin heritage showing through, for only a Slytherin could as evilly as he was grinning.

The others backed away, terrified for their lives.

"Sirius?" Hermione said hesitantly, "you okay?"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -coughcough-!" Sirius managed, "I have an evil plot!!"

"Girls," James whispered, "I'm scared."

"Me too," the other two whispered back.

"Will you listen to my evil plot?!!!" Sirius yelled, getting angry.

"YES!" the other three squeaked out.

"We could -insert perverted giggle- put them in a -insert another perverted giggle- _compromising _position!" he pervertedly giggled.

"I didn't know you knew the word compromising, Padfoot," James said, "your vocabulary is improving everyday," he looked at Sirius like a proud father would a look at his son.

James was instantly hit in the head with a random baseball bat.

"Shut it," Sirius said, "now do we agree with my evil plot?"

Lily and Hermione were currently giggling like the school girls they were, they nodded their heads helplessly unable to speak.

"Then let's get to work," Sirius made his way over to the two unconscious people on the couch.

"Hermione, James, Lily, a little help," he said, lifting Ginny and placing her on top of Remus, Hermione then wrapped Remus' arm around Ginny's waist and Ginny's arms around his neck. Lily and James took off their shoes (to make it more comfortable) and intertwined their legs together, Ginny's head had automatically fallen onto Remus' shoulder, her lips a hair's breadth from his neck.

The four stood back and admired their handiwork, "okay, let's go to the door, then we'll shoot the spells at them, 'k?" Hermione said, "as soon as we've done that, we better run, knowing Ginny, she'll try and kill us."

"Got it," her three partners in crime nodded, saluting, they quickly ran to the door.

Hermione and Lily pulled out their wands, while their dates hid behind them, fearing the wrath of the unconscious red-head on the couch.

"_Enervate,_" the two girls whispered, the spells hit their mark and the four teens ran.

The minute they left the house, two screams resounded round the village of Hogsmeade.

"HERMIONE, LILY!!!!" an angry, feminine voice screamed.

"SIRIUS, JAMES!!!!" an angry, masculine yelled.

Everyone around the four, looked at them.

"Hi," Sirius said, while the others laughed nervously as the two angry people made their way through the silent crowd toward their 'friends'.

"Hello, Black," Ginny said coldly, stopping in front them, her face rivalling her hair, "did you think it was funny what you did?"

"Yes?" Sirius replied weakly, ducking behind Hermione.

"Well, we didn't," Remus cut in, his voice icy, "we woke up to find ourselves in the Shrieking Shack, in a let's say _compromising _position, how would you have liked it if we had done that with you and Hermione."

"I wouldn't be complaining," Sirius grinned, coming out from behind Hermione, perverted images flashing through his mind.

Hermione slapped him upside the head, then turned to the other two, "you remember the last part of the plan right?" she whispered.

The other two nodded, then all three screamed, "IT WAS SIRIUS!!!!"

Sirius turned looking betrayed and hurt, "how could turn me like this, Hermione?"

"Um, desperate times desperate measures," Hermione replied.

Sirius nodded, then turned to James, "and you, you were like a brother to me, how could you?"

"What Hermione said," James said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I DON'T CARE WHO DID IT!!!!" Ginny screeched, her blush only just starting to tone down, though maybe her face was now red in anger, you can never be too sure, "YOU ARE ALL GOING DOWN, YOU'RE ALL GOING TO WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!!!!!"

Hermione shrinked away, "you-you wouldn't hurt your own sister would you?!"

Ginny had an evil grin on her face, not as evil as Sirius' had been, but rather evil, she cracked her knuckles, "Yes. I. Would."

Hermione jumped behind Sirius, yelping.

"DON'T USE ME AS A SHEILD WOMAN, SHE'LL KILL ME!!!!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?!!"

"NO BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE EITHER!!!"

They looked at each other, "RUN!!!!"

They were about to start running when they hear stifled laughter behind them, they turned, still in they're running positions.

"You guys," Ginny choked out, "are complete and utter idiots!"

"Yep," Remus agreed, the others were surprised he manage that one syllable he was laughing so hard.

"You mean, this was all some crazy ass joke?" Sirius said indignantly, facing them full on, "YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME I THOUGHT YOU WERE KILL ME!!!!!"

"Pretty much," Ginny said, now clinging onto Remus for support as she laughed her head off.

Sirius turned and crossed his arms huffing, mumbling under his breath, Hermione caught words such as, "evil stinking witch" and "how dare she?"

Hermione giggled, then her giggle turned into full out laughter, laughing along with Ginny and Remus.

The other three stared at her, then suddenly:

"NOOOOOOOO!!!! I'VE LOST HERMIONE TO THE DARK SIDE!!!!!!!!!" this was Sirius of course, he was on his knees and for some reason it was raining on him, while it was bright and sunny everywhere else.

Hermione tried to stop laughing, "it's okay, Sirius, I've returned to the good side!"

"YAY!!" he leapt up, it was no longer raining, but he was soaking wet, he hugged Hermione, everyone instantly froze.

Hermione felt the anger building up inside of her, these were brand new clothes!!!

"Sirius," she said in a sickly sweet voice, bar Sirius, backed away, he was still hugging her, "let go of me."

"Why?" he asked, tightening his hold on her, making her clothes even wetter.

"Because if you don't, I'll see to it that you won't be able to ever reproduce, got it?"

Sirius let go of her immediately and backed away, seeing the look of fake calm on her face.

"I," Hermione said calmly, "am soaking wet, do you know why that it is Sirius?"

"Because I hugged you?" Sirius whispered, terrified of a girl for the second time that day.

"Yes," Hermione said, smiling sweetly at him, her voice sugary, "and these are brand new clothes."

"I'm sorry!" Sirius said, cowering in fear.

"Okay, your forgiven, as long as you know you've done wrong," Hermione said, grabbing his arm, "let's go to the pub, I feel like a Butterbeer."

Everyone anime sweat dropped, but followed, realising this was normal Hermione behaviour.

"I have the weirdest friends known to wizard and man alike," Remus chuckled, following the others, Ginny's hand in his.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long update, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and review please!!!**


	10. In Honour of Shika

-**Me: I've brought a guest today, everyone say hi to Gaara from Naruto!!**

**-Applause-**

**Everyone: HI GAARA!!**

**Gaara: -death glare-**

**Me: Gaara, be nice, otherwise, I'll let Sirius sing to you!**

**Sirius: I have an amazing singing voice!**

**Gaara: Hi**

**Me: Now say your lines!**

**Lily and Hermione: How come he gets _our_ lines?**

**Me: 'Cause he's awesome!!**

**The Marauders: We're awesome!!**

**The girls: So are we!**

**Me: Gaara say the lines**

**Gaara: -deadpan voice- thanks for the reviews and please review this chapter, also Rose owns nothing, now on with the story**

* * *

"I told our plan would work!" Sirius boasted to James at dinner, "and you had doubts!" 

"Sirius," James started, exasperated, "it was my plan."

Sirius carried on heedless, "I still can't believe you doubted me," he sighed, patting James' back.

A twitch developed in James' cheek.

"I mean look at them, they're so happy," he said, pointing to Ginny and Remus how were laughing happily further down the table.

A twitch had also developed just above James' left eye.

"I am just awesome admi-"

"IT WAS MY PLAN YOU ANNOYING DOG!!!!!" James had finally lost it.

"AND WEREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY TO MOONY ABOUT HIS WEIGHT, HUH, HUH?!!"

Oh yes, James had lost both his temper and his mind.

Everyone in the hall was slowly backing, very much like they did to Hermione when she was acting overly sweet.

"James-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD YOU WOULD TAKE CREDIT FOR MY AWESOME PLAN!!!"

"James," this time it was Lily.

"AND YOU KNOW YOU SOMETHING, YOU ARE A SCABBBY MONGREL!!!!!"

"James," there was more urgency in Lily's voice now.

"ACTUALLY YOU'RE A SCABBY FLEA BITTEN MONGREL, SO HAH!!!!"

"JAMES!!!!" Lily screamed, leaping into his arms.

Unfortunately James wasn't paying attention and Lily slammed into the ground.

"Lily?" James said, as if snapping out of a trance, "what are you doing on the floor?"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Hermione screamed, standing on the bench, "IT'S GIANT!!!!!"

"What is?" Ginny asked, coming over, holding hands with Remus, she looked where Hermione was looking, "OH MY GOD!!!"

And she to leapt to the safety of the bench.

Lily was stranded.

And she was staring at the _thing_ wide eyed.

It

Was

A

….

Spider.

Everyone bar Lily were on the bench, frantically calling for her crawl to the bench slowly as not to anger The Spider.

She took their advice, but The Spider saw and moved closer, the hall froze.

"LILY!!!!" echoed throughout the hall and James jumped in front of Lily, shielding her from The Spider, "I will not let you harm her you evil hairy beast of the devil!"

Lily, while James distracted The Spider, had successfully managed to get to the safety of the bench.

"James," Sirius croaked weakly, "you will always be in our hearts."

All the hall, except for the Slytherins, bowed their heads in respect as James ran around the hall screaming:

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!!!"

The Spider had managed to crawl on to James leg and was clinging there looking up at him with hearts in its many eyes.

(Time skip to later in the evening)

The Spider was sitting curled in James' lap like a dog and had been christened Shika which meant 'deer' in Japanese ironic huh?

"I can't _believe_ you kept that thing," Lily said with disgust, screwing up her nose, "it's gross."

Shika glared at her, which was kind of creepy considering how many eyes it had.

"How dare you talk about our beloved Shika that way!" James said, putting his hand over his heart.

The boys nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's funny because an hour ago you were running round the Great Hall screaming, 'get it off get it off'!" Hermione retorted, sticking up for her friend.

The girls nodded in agreement and the genders split with the all girls on one side of the Common Room and all boys on the other.

"Well, we've bonded," Sirius said, stroking Shika's head.

A nod came from the boys.

"It's a disgustingly huge spider, how have you _bonded_ exactly?" Ginny butted in, her brown eyes narrowed to slits.

"We named it," Remus cooed, picking Shika up and cuddling her and considering it was the size of a small teddy bear, the task was simple.

"Wow," Lily interjected sarcastically, "well you're going to have to get rid of it."

"Why?" James whined, plucking Shika out Remus' arms and holding her protectively.

"Because otherwise," Lily said smirking, an evil glint in her eye, "I'll break up with you."

Gasps came from the boys side of the Common Room and smirks from the girls.

"You-you can't do that!" Sirius said, "he's been trying to get you to be his girlfriend for years, I can't stand another day of listening to his whining!!!"

"Well then," Hermione said, an evil grin plastered in place, "better get rid of _Shika_," she said, saying the last word sarcastically.

"But-" Remus started.

"No buts, get rid of it," Ginny ordered.

"Can we at least keep her for the night, we can throw her a party?" James asked, his eyes filling with tears.

The girls looked at each other and sighed, "fine."

"Come on, Shika," Sirius gulped, "we'll throw the best party ever."

And so that night, the best party Gryffindor had ever seen was thrown, in honour of Shika.

* * *

**AN: Okay, pretty random chapter but it will come important later on and I apologise for taking so long to update my computer's been evil so sorry!!**


	11. And I'm the tooth fairy

**Me: Hey you guys, where's Gaara gone?**

**-Sirius looks around shiftily and everyone glare at him-**

**Me: -evil dangerous voice- what did you do?**

**Sirius:-whisper- changed into Padfoot and bit his arse**

**Hermione: Why did you do such a thing?**

**Sirius: He stole our lines!!**

**Ginny: Good point**

**Me: No it's not!**

**Lily: I'm with Hermione and Rose**

**James: Sirius and Ginny**

**-everyone turns to Remus-**

**Everyone: You?**

**Remus: Um I uh-**

**Gaara:-appears out of nowhere- Black**

**Sirius: Hi**

**Gaara: Time to die**

**Sirius: Bye**

**Lily: Rose owns nothing and thanks everyone for their reviews and hopes you'll review this chapter of the strangest story ever written**

**

* * *

**

"Do you think we'll ever go home?" an emotionless voice muttered.

"I don't know," a thoughtful one replied, "part of me wants to stay here, we could make it so our friends and family don't die, we could even save Lily and James and-"

"Sirius," the first voice finished for the second.

"We've been here almost a month," the curly haired speaker said, "and Dumbledore has said no word of how we're supposed to go back, maybe we were sent here to change things."

"Maybe," Ginny answered, a sigh escaping her lips, "if we were sent here to change things, how are we supposed to exactly?"

"I have no idea," Hermione laughed sadly, standing up and heading toward the exit of the Room of Requirement, "but I think it's time we spoke to Dumbledore about it."

Her red headed companion nodded and followed her.

* * *

_Back at the present (OMG)_

The remaining Order members sat in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, discussing the whereabouts of two young witches.

"My guess is they were ambushed by left over Death Eaters," the heavily scarred Mad-Eye Moody growled, his magical eye sweeping over the few occupants of the kitchen.

"They weren't ambushed Mad-Eye," a calm, but somewhat shaky, voice stated from the doorway, "they've been sent to the past, to my last year to be exact."

"Are you sure, Remus?" Molly Weasley's worried voice rang through the room.

Remus smiled softly, "Yes," he said quietly, "I'm sure."

"Are they coming back?" Bill demanded, anxious to know of his little sister's whereabouts and safety.

"I don't know, maybe I should tell you the whole story," Remus said.

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?" Fred shouted, leaping to his feet, his twin right behind him, "we're talking about our younger sisters here!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Hermione's like our sister too," George said fiercely, "especially since her parents died."

Everyone nodded.

"Like I was saying," Remus continued calmly, like someone had only sneezed instead of shouting at him, "I think the whole story is best."

Fred and George threw themselves back into their chairs and looked at him expectantly for a few seconds before loosing their tempers.

"WELL?!!" they yelled.

"It all started in my seventh and final year at Hogwarts," Remus started, sitting and getting comfortable, "James and Sirius had gotten up early to play some or another……."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back to the Past_

"Um, do you know the password?" Hermione asked uneasily as they came to a halt outside the gargoyle that leads to Dumbledore's office.

"Didn't Mcgonagall say Pepper Imps?" Ginny said as the gargoyle leapt aside to show a golden revolving staircase.

Ginny stepped forward a smug expression planted on her pale features, and a look that clearly said 'HAH'.

Hermione shook her head and followed her friend a small smile spreading across her face.

They arrived at the large oak doors that led to Professor Dumbledore's office and knocked.

"Come in," said his calm voice.

The two girls entered.

"Ah, please take a seat, my dears," he said gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk, he waited for them to be seated before he spoke again, "now, how may I help you?"

The girls glanced at each other then the elder spoke:

"We were wondering Professor, if you had any ideas on how to get back to the future?"

"I'm working on it, it is very strange case," he said, "but you two do know you cannot reveal anything of where you come from, no matter how much you want to change things, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," they said, looking at their forlornly, wanting and hoping to be able change the fate of the people here.

"Good, now if that is all, I believe it's time for dinner, let us be off, shall we?" Dumbledore said, rising from his seat and smiling at the two people sitting before him.

Ginny and Hermione nodded and followed the old man to the Great Hall.

* * *

The Marauders and the girls were sitting around the Gryffindor fire, talking excitedly about the final Hogsmeade visit of the term, where they could do their Christmas shopping.

"Hey, Hermione?" Sirius said, a puppy dog expression on his face, "what you gonna buy me?"

The others groaned in exasperation.

Hermione just laughed and tapped her nose, "gotta wait till Christmas!"

"But that's," he paused and counted in the days in his head, "17 days away!"

"Oh my, how will you live?" Lily laughed, causing Sirius to pout and the others laugh.

"James, teach your girlfriend to be nice to me!" he wined.

James put a finger on his chin and mocked thinking, "nah," he said, "because then she wouldn't be Lily," he said, looking at her lovingly, as the girls awwwed and the boys retched.

"Man, Prongs," Remus chuckled, "you are such a sap!"

James glared at him and showed his level of maturity by poking his tongue out.

Ginny twisted in Remus' arms and looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was midnight.

"We should go to bed, it's late and it's Hogsmeade tomorrow," she said, biting back a yawn.

Everyone agreed and headed for bed after a few goodnight kisses.

* * *

_The next day_

Three young women were currently sneaking up the seventh year boys dormitory stairs, wands in their hands, smirks on their faces.

They cautiously opened the door and scanned the room, luckily for them, the boys hadn't drawn the hangings around their beds, so they each tiptoed over to their respective partners.

"One the count of three," Lily whispered to her friends, "one-"

"Two," Ginny continued.

"Three," Hermione finished as they pointed their wands at the boys, "_aquamenti_."

Jets of water issued from their wands at hit Sirius, James and Remus directly in the face, they sat up……screaming………like little girls.

They looked around for the cause of their drenched-ness and saw their not-so innocent as they though girlfriends doubled over in laughter.

"You….scream….like…..LITTLE GIRLS!!!!!" Hermione managed between giggles, clinging onto the bedpost for support.

"Heehee…….water……splash!" Ginny laughed, rolling on the floor.

"You…….go……..BOOM!!!" Lily giggled, trying and failing to keep her balance as fell to the ground, "ooww!!"

"Thanks for the wake up call," Sirius muttered darkly, shaking water from his hair.

"No….problem," Hermione gasped, regaining some composure, notice I said some.

"At least now we don't need shower," James said, doing the same as Sirius.

"See…we….did…you…a favour," Lily said, her giggles starting to subside.

"But, you know we have to get revenge," Remus smirked, all laughter ceased.

"What?" said Ginny sharply, "Remus Lupin don't you-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as the said boy leaped off the bed and started tickling her, the other two followed suit and the dorm was once again filled with laughter.

"BLACK POTTER LUPIN!!!" came the stern voice of Professor Mcgonagall, "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING TO THOSE POOR GIRLS?!!"

Everyone froze, then _someone_ had open their big fat mouth.

"But Professor," Sirius whinged, "they started it!"

"Yes, Black," the thin lipped Professor said, sarcasm lining her words, "and I am the tooth fairy-"

"You are?!"

"No, now let them go and be quiet, it's a weekend goddammit and I have a hangover," she muttered the bit as she left the dorm.

Everyone was silent for at least five minutes the boys still on top of the girls.

"Did she just say hangover?" James asked incuriously.

"And to think I respected that woman," Remus said in a disappointed voice, shaking his head and getting up.

"I just like her even more!" Sirius cried, leaping up, his expression ecstatic.

"I can't believe it," James muttered, getting up then collapsing onto his bed.

Ginny, Lily and Hermione got up and Lily said, "get ready for Hogsmeade we'll meet you downstairs, 'kay?"

The three Marauders nodded and the girls left.

An hour later they were in Hogsmeade, when Lily took charge:

"Right," Lily said, hands on hips, "me, Ginny and Hermione'll split up and go buy presents for you guys, while you go buy presents for us then we'll split into pairs and buy for the people we haven't bought for, got it?"

Everyone nodded and set off to buy presents for Christmas………….

* * *

**A/N: In case you haven't noticed this story doesn't fit in with the Deathly Hallows, because I began writing it before that was released and I'm keeping it this way, got it?**


	12. We Need to Make it Better

**Me: So have you learnt your lesson Sirius?**

**Sirius: -whimpers- yeah, never piss off Gaara, he likes hurting people**

**Me: Exactly, now hold still, otherwise I'll send you to Madam Promfrey for healing, you wouldn't like that would you?**

**Sirius: No**

**Hermione: You do know you deserve this right?**

**Sirius: Yes**

**Ginny: And that you should never do it again?**

**Sirius: Yes**

**Remus: And that Rose has changed her pen name?**

**Sirius: She has?**

**James: Yes, it's 'The Sand Demon's Fire Demon' now, very long**

**Sirius: Oh, it's cool!**

**Me: -hugs Sirius- thank you, Sirius!!**

**Sirius: YAY HUGS!!!**

**Gaara: Let go Black, I never got to kill you**

**Sirius: ROSE STOP TYPING!!**

**Me: Nah, Gaara I can kill you, you know**

**Gaara: Humph, fine**

**Lily: Rose owns nothing and apologises for the long wait, she would like to thank her reviewers and readers and please review and tell her what you think, she wants her fiftieth review so please!**

**

* * *

**

They had just got back to the school from their Christmas shopping and the boys were packing their things, they were going to James' house for the holidays.

"Are you girls already packed then?" Sirius asked Hermione who was sitting on his bed, eating jelly worms.

"No, we're staying here, we'll write to you guys," Hermione said slowly, she and Sirius had this conversation earlier in the week.

"James!" Sirius cried, whacking said boy over the head, "you forgot to ask them?!"

"Um, yeah, kind of," James smiled sheepishly, "I was gonna ask them today but the whole Mcgonagall hangover thing drove it from my mind."

"Ask us what exactly?" Lily cut in as Sirius beat her boyfriend over the head with a book, Hogwarts: A Historyby the look of it.

"Weather or not you wanted to come and stay at mine for the holidays, there's more than enough room and my parents really want to meet you three, specially Lily," James explained, "so how about it?"

"Girl talk!" Ginny cried, leaping from Remus' bed to Sirius while Lily did the same from James', Sirius crept closer, Ginny glared and drew the hangings round the bed and placed a silencing charm round it.

"Okay, I wouldn't mind going, it beats going back home or staying here," Lily said quietly, despite the silencing spell.

"I agree, at least with the Marauders we'll be guaranteed fun," Hermione replied thoughtfully, "I say we go."

"Me too," Lily put in.

"Me three!" Ginny giggled, pulling back the hangings (effectively breaking the charm) and grinning happily at the boys, "we're in!"

The boys laughed and jumped on them, hugging them happily, the girls giggled and hugged them back.

"My parents will be so glad, I mean I've spoken about you non stop, Lils," James grinned, hugging the girl tightly.

"That's kinda creepy," Lily said, small laughs emitting from her, "I can't wait to meet them, from what you said they seem really nice!"

"They are nice," Sirius answered for James, "I mean, how parents would take me in? Not even my own parents kept me."

"Aw, Sirius, that's awful," Hermione said sympathetically, tightening her hold round the boy's neck and kissing his cheek softly.

"Never liked them anyway," Sirius shrugged, resting his head on Hermione's shoulder, "all that pureblood mania."

"And you're a Gryffindor," James added helpfully, "but Ginny has never been so quiet."

The four talking people turned to Remus and Ginny who were sleeping for some unknown reason, Lily and Hermione 'awwwwed' at the cute sight, Remus' arms were round Ginny's waist and Ginny was resting her body against Remus' chest, both were breathing softly and calmly with small content smiles on their faces.

"Moony always was a sap," Sirius said softly, climbing off the bed and pulling Hermione with him carefully, James following suit.

"Let's go down stairs, leave them sleep in peace," Lily whispered, taking James' hand and pulling lightly to the door, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah," Hermione breathed, following the other two, Sirius' arm round her curvy waist.

They left the room and shut the door quietly, talking softly as they walked down the stairs.

* * *

It was the day the Marauders and their girlfriends left for James' house and were boarding the Hogwarts Express, ankle deep in fluffy white snow, with small snowflakes fell from the sky, settling in their hair.

"Sirius! Hurry up, it's freezing!" Hermione cried, pulling her black jacket closer, Sirius was currently talking to Hagrid, the others didn't mind, it was just that they had been waiting for nearly an hour now while he did random, idiotic things.

Sirius ran over to them, waving to Hagrid, then boarded the red train with them, his arm wrapped round Hermione's shoulders.

"You're freezing!" he wailed, everyone sweat dropped, he shrugged off his coat and put it round Hermione, "don't you dare get ill over Christmas!" he warned as they sat down in a carriage and he circled his arms round her in a hug and Hermione snuggled into his chest.

"Thanks Sirius," she smiled as the others sat down, Ginny and Remus next to them.

Lily and James were chatting quietly opposite them, Hermione and Ginny could really see them getting married in the future and having a baby, not just because they knew it would happen, but because an aura of love just surrounded them and made them oblivious to the outside world, it was like nothing could tear them apart. The other two girls sighed mentally at the fact that they couldn't change what was going to happen, they needed to change it, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus deserved it, they deserved a long happy, fun filled life. But, they weren't going to get it due to the fact that Hermione and Ginny couldn't tell them about it, Hermione's face suddenly became determined, she was going to change the future, she was going to make it better, no matter what.

Ginny noticed her look and knew what she was thinking, and she too resolved to make the future brighter for her new best friends.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in nearly a month and that it's so short, I got Writers Block curses Writers Block to hell**


	13. Christmas with the Potters

**Sirius: Dudes, don't look no, but she's updating**

**James: What?**

**Sirius: Rose, is updating her story, see?**

**-Both teens peer at a typing girl-**

**James: Oh my god, she is!**

**Sirius: Keep it down, you'll scare her and then she'll run away and never update**

**James: -whispers- oh right, sorry**

**Sirius: That's okay, James**

**Remus: What are you two-mumpfh!**

**-Sirius and James clamp hands over Remus' mouth-**

**Lily: What is going on here?**

**Hermione: And where's Gaara, he's usually here?**

**Ginny: And let my boyfriend go!**

**Rose: ARE YOU SPYING ON ME ON LITTLE BRATS?!**

**Sirius: See, now look what you've done, you've attracted her attention**

**Hermione: Where's Gaara, did you abandon him?**

**Rose: No, I got him a friend!**

**-Pulls out Hao from Shaman King along with Gaara-**

**Hao: Stupid, pathetic human**

**Rose: Be nice, now say your lines Hao!!**

**Hao: Rose doesn't own anything as she is a stupid human and is currently obsessed with anime, mainly Shaman King and vows to someday make a lot of cute chibi anime characters**

**Rose: You didn't have to add the stuff about anime Hao**

**Hao: Don't talk to me human**

**Rose:-slaps Hao…….hard- be nice Hao, or I'll get Gaara to kill you! And besides I'm a Fire Demon, see my pen name says so!!**

**Hao: Pathetic **_**wannabe**_** human**

**Gaara: I agree Asakura**

**Me: Shut it**

* * *

Hermione, Ginny and Lily were standing awkwardly outside James' house coughmansioncough as his parents greeted the boys happily. The girls didn't really know what to do and just shifted from one foot to the other, clutching their luggage tightly. 

"Ah, so you're the special girls who have captured my boys' hearts!" Mrs Potter said cheerfully, walking up to the three girls and pulling them into a hug, the girls incredibly shocked, Mrs Potter pulled back and smiled, "I'm Rachel Potter, I'm guessing you're Lily Evans-" she nodded to Lily who smiled - "you're Ginny Franks-" Ginny grinned and nodded - "and finally you're Hermione Franks who has finally gotten the flirt of the century to settle down!"

"Uh, thanks?" Hermione said unsurely, as Sirius grinned and wrapped an arm round her petite waist.

"Yep, Mrs P, this is _my_ girl!" he said proudly, as Hermione blushed lightly and looked at the ground to hide it.

"Well, I'm happy for you Sirius," Mr Potter grinned at the boy who was like his son.

"Thanks, Mr P!!" Sirius replied, jumping on him and hugging him tightly.

"Uh, Sirius, get off," Mr Potter sweat dropped, Sirius pulled back and grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry," he muttered, everyone was laughing at the idiotic hyper boy.

"Why do you put up with him, Hermione?" Ginny giggled, clinging to Lily for support as she laughed helplessly.

"I have no idea," Hermione grinned in reply, but she knew why, and it was getting stronger everyday, she loved him, which strengthened her resolve to change the past, give them the life they deserved.

"You're not leaving me are you?" Sirius cried, suddenly at her feet on his knees.

"No, I can't leave a little lost puppy like you can I?" Hermione laughed, patting his like he was a dog.

"Puppy? I'm not a puppy," Sirius yelped hastily, leaping up, "nope, nowhere near a member of the canine family, actually, I hate dogs."

The girls raised their eyebrows and looked at each other, with a look that said 'Sirius has finally lost it'.

"Yeah, I know you're not really puppy, but act like a persistent puppy sometimes, that's all," Hermione clarified slowly, smirking inside at the fact that she knew their little secret.

"Oh, I knew that," Sirius replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sure, you did," she smiled, patting his cheek softly as she walked past him with the girls and Mrs Potter.

"I did!" Sirius called after her, a slight pout on his face as he turned to James and Remus, "I did know what she was talking about."

"We know, Padfoot, we know," James said, patting Sirius' shoulder, "we know."

* * *

Later that evening, while the others were asleep, Ginny and Hermione were in Ginny's room, talking about their situation in whispers. 

"What are we going to do, Mione?" Ginny sighed, burying her head in her hands, "we're getting too close to them, I-I think I'm starting to love Remus, Mi."

"I already love Sirius," Hermione whispered, looking at the bed and playing with the quilt beneath her fingers.

"Yeah, I can tell," Ginny smiled sadly in reply, lifting her head to look Hermione in the eye, "what if we go back, you'll never see him again Mi?"

"There isn't a way back," Hermione hissed, her eyes glinting, "if there was, Dumbledore would have found it by now! Unless he's just toying with us and wants us to stay, he doesn't want us to go back to our own time!"

Ginny was watching her as angry, sorrowful tears streamed down her cheeks.

"And you know something, he's right, we shouldn't go back 'cause we change everything for the better, we could even beat Voldemort so everyone could have a better life!" Hermione ranted, her voice cracking at the Voldemort bit, "we could save everyone."

"You could save Sirius you mean," Ginny said softly, both forgetting they hadn't placed a silencing charm round the room or bed, and neither knew that was a very shocked person standing just outside the door.

His grey eyes wide.

* * *

**A/N: And because Hao **_**forgot**_** to mention this at the start -glares at Hao who glares back- thanks for the reviews everyone!!**

**Hao: Why should**_** I**_** thank your pathetic human reviewers?**

**Me: Shut it Hao, and please review**

**Hao: Otherwise I'll kill you all**

**Me: -whacks Hao over the back of the head, then runs as the Spirit of Fire appears-**


	14. Merry Christmas

**A/N: Because it unhealthy to be so obsessed with anime I am hereby cancelling them from my entrance speech!!!!!**

**And I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever!**

* * *

Sirius twisted and turned in his bed sheets as the conversation he had just heard replayed his mind over and over again.

_"I already love Sirius."_

He smiled softly at this point, he loved Hermione too, with all his heart.

_"There isn't a way back! If there was Dumbledore would have found it by now! Unless he's toying with us and he wants us to stay, he doesn't want us going back to our own time!"_

They weren't from this time, he sat up and buried his head in his hands, confusion running through him, pain and hurt from the fact they hadn't told him and the others, hadn't trusted them enough to tell them.

_"And you know something, he's right, we shouldn't go back, 'cause we can change everything for the better, we could even beat Voldemort so everyone could have a better life!"_

He smiled again at this, two young girls kill Voldemort, never happen, that's like saying a baby would kill him.

_"We could save everyone." _

Sirius' heart broke at this bit, because he could hear the tears in Hermione's voice, but then Ginny spoke.

_"You could save Sirius you mean."_

He couldn't bear to listen anymore after that and ran to his room, his heart pounding with fear and dread, was he going to die, in their time, by the sound of it he was murdered, because they couldn't reverse natural death.

"What am I going to do?" Sirius muttered, "should I tell the others what I heard or go and confront them?"

His head shot up as two screams resounded through the house, they came from Ginny's room, where she and Hermione were.

He ran out the room, dressed only in pyjama bottoms, and saw an eerie light under the door as the others, including Mr and Mrs Potter, appeared.

Sirius slammed open the door and saw Hermione and Ginny surrounded by an ice blue light, their faces contorted in pain, he and Remus darted forward, but were sent hurling back by an invisible force.

_"You cannot change what is meant to be time travellers,"_ a voice echoed through the mansion, but the voice had no body, _"you should know this better than anyone, Miss Hermione Granger."_

Everyone was gazing at Hermione and Ginny through wide eyes, _time travellers, _was sounding through everyone's except Sirius' minds as he had already known from listening to their conversation earlier.

"But I have to, they don't deserve what is to become them!!!" Hermione screamed, pain vaulting through her fragile body, "I KNOW EVERYHTING AND YOU EXPECT TO SIT BACK AND WATCH?!!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY, GOD??!!!" Ginny yelled angrily, yelping as another wave of pain washed over her.

_"I am not god Miss Ginny Weasley, I am Time, and what is to happen, is for the greater good,"_ Mr Time answered in that all knowing voice of his.

"Greater good?" Hermione whispered, anger forming on her pain filled features, "how is killing innocent people for the greater good? How is letting people die for the greater good? How is letting the most amazing people to ever live die, for the goddamned greater good?!"

Everyone gaped, they'd never heard Hermione curse before, and they were confused about everything that was going on, but mostly frightened for their friends, James and Mr Potter tried to get to them, but were also thrown back like Sirius and Remus, who were glaring into the room, angry that they couldn't do anything to save their loved ones.

_"Because it'll destroy Voldemort,"_ great master Time said.

Hermione's mind was reeling, then a plan came to her, she smiled sadly.

"Take me instead," she said softly, "keep them alive, just keep them alive, take me as the sacrifice for Harry, don't let them die, they don't deserve to die."

"Mione, no you can't!" Sirius yelled desperately, trying to fight the invisible force.

Hermione turned to him and sent him a watery smile, "you'll see me again, I just won't remember what we had, I'm sorry," she whispered, her chocolate yes filling with tears, "I love you, Sirius."

_"You would be the sacrifice?" _Time boomed, _"very well, Miss Hermion Granger, prepare to die."_

"NO!!" Sirius shouted as the light around Hermione grew brighter, "NO! I love you Mione, don't leave me!"

Ginny watched horrified as her best friend's lifeless body fell onto the bed beside her, she shook Hermione gently..

"Mi, please, wake up," Ginny breathed, tears rapidly filling her hazel eyes, "Mi, Mione, Hermione, I'm begging you, _please _wake up."

"Mione," Sirius said quietly, padding over to the bed softly, "Mione."

He touched her face gently as he reached the bed, tears in his grey eyes, there was a small smile on her face, maybe she heard him, he closed his eyes as a couple tears fell onto his white cheeks, Lily was already sobbing into James' chest, while he had his own tears in his brown eyes.

"BRING HER BACK!!!" Ginny ordered, tears flowing freely down her pale cheeks, "BRING HER BACK RIGHT NOW!!!"

_"No one can reverse time,"_ Time said softly.

"YOU ARE TIME, BRING BACK MY SISTER!!!" Ginny screamed, her voice cracking, "bring her back, just bring her back, please."

Remus stepped forward and wrapped his arms round her, leaving her cry into him, his amber eyes on Sirius who was cradling Hermione's body, silent tears flowing steadily down his cheeks, other than that he showed no emotion what so ever, his face as emotionless as marble.

_"She wanted to change what was to be,"_ Time replied, _"I granted her that wish."_

"Grant my wish and bring her back," Sirius said hoarsely, staring down at Hermione heart shaped face.

_"I cannot do that, but like she said, you will her again, she just will simply not remember what has been,"_ Time answered, his voice fading.

"No, you can't just leave," Ginny sobbed, "bring her back."

Silence echoed throughout the room.

* * *

**A/N: The story is not yet over, a couple more chaps, but I very nearly cried writing this.**

**Thanks for your reviews and please review.**


	15. Time is a beep

**A/N: I don't own it, I thought you would know this by now lol ;p**

**WARNING: There is quite a bit of swearing in this,so sorry!!**

* * *

Remus searched every face in front of him, the Weasley's, Mad Eye and everyone else, they were staring at him wide eyed, tears rapidly filling Mrs Weasley's eyes. 

"Mya's-" Fred gulped, "Mya's dead?"

Remus nodded, unable to speak due to the lump in his throat as images of Hermione's dead body flashed through his mind, Sirius' tears, Ginny's sorrow.

"If- if she died to save them, why are they dead?" George whispered, as if he were afraid to say it louder.

"She was the sacrifice, but, Lily and James died too, she died wanting to save them, but Time was right, you can't change what is meant to be," Remus said softly, tears filling his amber eyes, Mrs Weasley's sobs echoing around them.

"But what about Ginny?" Bill asked quietly, staring determinedly at the wooden table.

"She just disappeared one day," Remus replied sadly, his voice cracking slightly, "it was the day after she'd graduated from Hogwarts, I got a letter from Dumbledore saying she'd gone home to be with her family, with her-" Remus stopped and frowned.

"With her what?" Charlie snapped, glaring at Remus as if it was his fault Ginny was lost.

"With her sister," Remus frowned, "but Ginny has no real sister and Hermione is dead, so what did he mean?"

"Hermione can't still be alive can she?" Fred asked, his brows creased slightly.

"_All your answers are at Hogwarts,"_ a voice said softly.

"Hogwarts?" Remus repeated.

"_Hogwarts,"_ the voice said, fading slowly as the word echoed.

The group ran for the door and apparated the second they hit the street, they arrived in Hogsmeade and bolted to the ruined school.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE TIME RIPPED ME OFF!!!!" an incredibly familiar voice screamed, "IF I EVER MEET HIM AGAIN, HE IS DEAD!!"

"Who said it was a he?" an also familiar voice said.

"Quit arguing," another voice snapped.

"Yeah, Mione, quit arguing," the second voice said, the group could tell there was a grin on the speaker's face and they couldn't even see the person.

"Sirius," Hermione said sweetly, everyone gasped at the name, confirming their suspicions as the looked around desperately for their loved ones, when Hermione's voice sound again, closer this time, "be quiet, I am in a bad enough mood as it is, _Time_ ripped me off, _Time_ stabbed me in the back, you know what Time is a twat!"

"Yes, Hermione, we know," the third voice sighed, "how are we going to get out of here?"

The Order saw the three people, a brunette girl, a red headed girl and a black haired man who looked a lot younger than he should, in fact he looked about twenty, the girls looking older than they should, also about twenty.

"Ginny, Hermione, Sirius?" Remus breathed.

The three people turned and smiled at the Order.

"Hey," Sirius grinned, waving at the gaping people before Mrs Weasley engulfed Ginny in a hug, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, my baby, my little girl, I thought I'd lost you," the mother sobbed as Ginny wrapped her arms round her mother in return.

"I'm okay, mum, perfectly fine, though I can't say the same for Hermione," she laughed lightly.

"TIME IS A TWAT!!!!" the brunette screamed.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"No hug, Moony old man?" Sirius grinned as Remus pulled him into a brotherly hug, a few tears on the werewolf's face.

"I missed you man," he said softly.

"Yeah, gaying up the place, Moony old pal," Sirius laughed, pushing the werewolf away.

Remus chuckled as Hermione was glomped by Fred and George, causing Sirius to growl lightly.

"Gee, over protective much?" Fred whispered in Hermione's ear causing her to giggle.

"Mine," Sirius growled, yanking Hermione out of Fred's hold.

"Sirius, I belong to no-one," Hermione said threateningly.

"Yes ma'am," Sirius whimpered.

Hermione was then hugged tightly by a sobbing Mrs Weasley.

"I thought you'd died," the woman cried, "thank Merlin Time changed its mind."

Hermione stiffened and pulled away.

"Thank Merlin?" she hissed, "thank Merlin for killing two of the most amazing people I have ever met? Thank Merlin for killing two of my best friends? Thank Merlin for letting me die, thinking I had changed everything for the better when I was just making it the way Time planned it?! YOU KNOW WHAT STICK MERLIN UP YOUR ASS!!!"

The brunette then stormed away, tears of rage and sorrow on her pale cheeks, everyone except Ginny, Sirius and Remus gaped after her, they knew how she felt, Ginny mostly.

"I'll go talk to her," Sirius said softly, following the love of his life swiftly.

"How can I thank someone for taking away two people who were meant to have a long fulfilling life, Sirius?" Hermione whispered tearfully as he approached, she was sitting by the lake, the cold wind whipping round them mercilessly.

Sirius didn't say anything, simply sat beside her and wrapped his arms round her in a comforting hug, letting her sob into his chest, as he ran a hand through her now waist length curls.

Hermione took a shuddering breath a few minutes later and wiped her tears away, cuddling deeper into Sirius' chest, loving how protected and safe she felt in his arms.

"I love you," she breathed, closing her eyes and inhaling his scent.

"I love you," he countered, grinning.

"I heard you, before I died, knowing you loved me, it let me die happy Sirius, well it would've done, if Time hadn't backstabbed me," Hermione laughed lightly.

* * *

(With Ginny and Remus) 

The Weasley family reluctantly left Ginny talk to Remus, the pair walked away, a rather awkward silence surrounding them.

"You know, I still love you Remus," Ginny whispered, breaking the silence.

"I'm too old for you," Remus replied.

"I don't care," she shot back.

"I haven't even got a job."

"I'm used to not having much money, besides I did graduate Hogwarts, as Ginny Franks, but I still have my qualifications," Ginny smiled as they stopped beside a tree that held a lot memories to them, the red head placed her hand against its trunk, "this is where we first kissed, remember?"

Remus nodded, looking at the grass which was lit by moonlight, he didn't want to see how her ivory skin glowed in the moonlight, how her red hair blew around her, making her look like a goddess of some sort.

Ginny took a step toward him, "Remus, look at me," she ordered softly, standing directly in front of him.

Remus looked up slowly to met with Ginny's lips on his, they were as soft and perfect as he remembered, he couldn't help himself, he wrapped his arms round her waist, pulling her closer to him, kissing her back with all the love he possessed. She pulled back slowly and grinned at him.

"I love you Remus, and I always will."

She kissed him again quickly and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Ginny," he whispered, "but what about your family-"

"What about them?" she interrupted, "they don't like it, I don't care, Hermione and Sirius will stick by us and besides, if they don't accept this, that I'm happy, they can't really love me."

Remus tightened the hug slightly, he had missed her so much over the last seventeen years.

* * *

Both relationships were accepted by the Order and Mrs Weasley was ecstatic about organising two weddings. 

The couples had decided on a joint wedding on 17th of November, the day they all first met.

Hermione and Sirius had three children, two girls and one boy.

The eldest, one of the girls, was named, Akina Lily Black, she was almost exactly like her mother in personality but had a mischievous streak and often helped out on pranks. She looked like her father and had the boys at her feet.

The middle child, the boy, was named Harry James Black, he had his father's personality through and through, he loved pulling pranks and was barely ever caught due to the fact he had some of his mother's amazing brain power. He had black hair, like his father, but deep brown puppy dog eyes like his mother, he these eyes to get out of trouble, except after a while it lost its charm.

The youngest, the final girl, was named Kaiya Anna Black, she had her mother's brains and was very studious, she never liked pulling pranks and despite being the youngest she always reprimanded her siblings for playing them. She had her mother's looks, except her hair fell in ringlets instead of bushy mass like her mother's did at the younger age.

Remus and Ginny had two children, both boys.

The eldest was named, Adrian Ron Lupin, he loved pulling pranks but knew when to stop and usually tried to make Akina and Haru behave themselves. He had red hair, like his mother, and amber eyes, like his father, he was the same age as Harry.

The youngest was named, Evan Billius Lupin, he usually stuck by Kaiya and tried to keep his brother and friends in line, it never worked, he and Kaiya tied for the highest marks in the school. He had his father's light brown hair and his mother's hazel eyes, he was the same age as Kaiya.

Hogwarts was rebuilt and Professor Mcgonagall was Headmistress, the school was as good as new and Hermione had private lessons with Mcgonagall so she could graduate and get her qualifications, she passed with the highest scores seen for decades and became Head of the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic.

Ginny became Head of Medicine in St. Mungos and was the most respected Healer to ever become so.

Remus got a teaching job at Hogwarts. He taught DADA, much to his children's and Hermione and Sirius' children's dismay.

Sirius became Head of the Auror office and defeated the remaining Death Eaters with ease, locking them up in Azkaban.

"Yeah, we got a happy ending, but Time is still a twat," Hermione mumbled as we close the story off.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank all my reviewers, I love you all!!!!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Blast into the Past, I enjoyed writing it, and I guess Shika, the spider who was in love with James, didn't make another appearance, sorry!!**

**I'm planning on writing another story, except this one will be for the anime Naruto, if you like that anime, please read, I'm hoping it'll be up soon!**

**Goodbye people!!!!**


End file.
